My BRIDE in Paris
by starlight1765
Summary: Sasuke is forced to marry his mom's best friend's daughter for a company unison.Sakura is a celebrity who works for the Uchiha company yet doesn't know that Sasuke is an Uchiha. They meet in France where her tour begins. How they first greet each other? With an "I hate you", of course.
1. Prologue

**Epilogue begins- Chapter 1**

* * *

**_Noon – Uchiha Corps._**

"WHAT'S UP TEME? I HEARD YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TO SOME CHIC IN FRANCE!" Naruto screams as he barged in after opening the door.

Sasuke's eyes twitch and he punches Naruto's head anime-style.

"Shut up, idiot," Sasuke whispers, then glancing around if anyone else besides them were listening. Thank god no one did. All the employees outside stared at their computers and were working hard on their jobs. "Even though we're in MY company, this is still public. Someone might hear you."

Naruto seems to have calmed down after Sasuke's warning, but then switches to a poker face, "Do you REALLY want to marry her?"

"Why would I? My mom forced to get married with her best friend's daughter who looks like an ugly, 4-eyed hooker .No one knows about this except YOU. Dobe, you tell ANYONE about this and I'll kill you." Sasuke threatens.

Naruto gulps. The only time Sasuke would threaten is when he's in some kind of trouble. If you betray him, he'll really kill you. "Then why'd you even tell me in the first place?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip and mumbled, "I need your help. I don't want to marry her."

After a few seconds, Naruto's cerulean eyes widen after soaking in what his best friend surprisingly just said. His mouth formed a sly smile, "I'm sorry, but what did you just say, teme? It's too loud in here."

_**That retard. He really doesn't care if he dies or not huh? **_Sasuke tries to keep his temper, "I said… I need your help, Dobe."

"What? I'm sorry… I couldn't hear that. Start off with the magic word that starts with a "P". Would you mind saying that aga-"

"That's it!" Sasuke's right hand pounds hardly on the wooden table, leaving a visible mark. "Say one more word and I'll beat the crap outta you."

Naruto rolls his eyes, and stands up from his chair. He heads towards the exit with his hands in his pockets. "Fine. Fine. I guess you're not desperate of my help. Well, I'll be leaving…"

"Wait. Dobe." Sasuke mumbles, "Please…I really need your help."

Naruto stares at Sasuke wide-eyed, "You're kidding? You dropped your almighty ego for this? It must be something important."

"Shut up you freak. Now listen well, Naruto…"

* * *

_**At the same time- Different place in Japan- Someone's house**_

"Hey, Sakura. Don't forget. You have concert coming up soon in Paris. Speaking of your concert, I already have your outfit picked. It'll make all the guys drool, girl!" Ino reminded.

"Like I care about guys, Ino. I thought you were my best friend. You should know what I'm like," the pink-haired girl said casually. She tossed her Daisy Fuentes® Glazed Crocodile Satchel on her kitchen counter and then headed towards the refrigerator in search of a snack.

"I know, but maybe you will meet some hot guy who is _**WAY**_ better- looking and taller than '_**him**_'!" Ino squealed. Her best friend had never really cared about any guy. If she did, it would be a miracle…

"Ino! Stop reminding me of that freak. Most guys only want me for my looks and money. It's not like they actually love me. When I grow old, they'll just dump me for so 20 year-old chick who has a small body and big curves. Finding an honest, truthful guy in this world is like one in a million, Ino," Sakura argued.

"That's why you have to take a grasp of this opportunity to Paris!" Ino said firmly, but then softened, "Your "Mr. Perfect" might be waiting there. Just for yo-"

_*Sakura's doorbell rings*_

"Let me go see who it is," Sakura rushed to the door. _Saved by the doorbell… If not, Ino would have rambled on and on. _

The pinkette slowly opened her doorknob and peeked outside the door when a purse smacked the side of her head.

"Ow!" Sakura screamed, rubbing her head, "Who did this I will kil-"

"We just dropped by to see what you need for your concert coming soon. After all, Tenten **IS** your manager and I'm your hair stylist/make-up artist," interrupted Hinata.

Sakura squealed, "Ino! Tenten and Hinata's here!"

Sakura pushed the two girls' bodies into the house and shut the door behind her. She haven't seen her two other best friends for quite a while. Such a sudden reunion.

Ino rushed to the door while holding a dress in her arm, but then dropped it onto the floor after she what she saw, "Tenten! Hinata! I thought you guys weren't supposed to be back in Japan until tomorrow night!"

"Well we were," Tenten shrugged but continued, "but the Uchiha Corps. OREDERED us to return a day earlier. We also missed our friends too!"

"Y-yeah," Hinata stuttered.

"Forget about work! Let's just have a girl night together!"Sakura commanded.

"Yeah!" all the girls raised their hands in happiness.

* * *

_**Time skip 6:50 pm **_

"Tenten! We're almost done with dinner!" yelled Sakura, who was in the kitchen along with Ino and Hinata. "Ow! It's hot!"

"Idiot! Of course the pan's hot! It's on the oven!" Ino screamed, "Geez Sakura… you're not cooking talented at all!"

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "Well sorry, pig! It's not like you're any better!"

"Shut up, forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Forehead!"

_They're already grown-ups. Can't they act more mature? _Tenten sighed and was in the living room reading Sakura's … fan-mail. It was pathetic. Loads and loads of it fill her email EVERYDAY! "Oh by the way Sakura, you have more fan mail."

Sakura's raised her eyebrows in a questioning form, "Who's it from?"

"Eww! Gross! Here's one that really stands out!"

Hinata ran over to Tenten's laptop screen. Her jaw dropped. She couldn't believe what she just witnessed. "This guy is sure unique…"

"Of course. He wears green spandex and has a super bowl hair cut. Who is this kid?" Tenten hissed. She scrolled down to the information details. "He calls himself Rock Lee. If I were you, I would reject that dude for sure. But somehow, he looks kind of familiar…"

"Well, people are weird nowadays" Sakura screamed from the kitchen, "It's just another fan- mail though."

_True…_

_*awkward silence*_

"Let's all sleep in the living room today. I don't feel like sleeping on a bed." Ino suggests.

"Yeah. Me neither." Sakura agrees.

Tenten and Hinata form an anime sweat drop behind their heads. _They can make up THAT easy?_

* * *

_**9:01 pm- Uchiha's house**_

"Okay, Bill. Finish my arrangements to Paris. Don't forget about the guy's share too. Ok?" Sasuke talks on his cell phone reminding his secretary.

*doorbell rings*

"I have to go. I will talk to you later, Bill. Bye" Sasuke turnd off his phone and headd towards his front gate.

There were his "buddies" at the front gate. Naruto always looked enthisastic, while Shikamaru always look bored. Neji… was just one of a kind. Cold-looking and anti-social. Just like him.

"Naruto, what did you do to bring Shikamaru and Neji here?" Sasuke asks ,and looked down at Naruto's hands, "Why do you have movies, popcorn, and a sleeping bag? Don't tell me...

* * *

Thanks for reading this guys! :) Next one will come out next week... :) Make sure to post a review! :)


	2. M iss I n d e p e n d e n t

Epilogue Flashback

"Forget about work! Let's just have a girl night together!"Sakura commanded.

"Yeah!" all the girls raised their hands in happiness.

There were his "buddies" at the front gate. Naruto always looked enthusiastic, while Shikamaru always look bored. Neji… was just one of a kind. Cold-looking and anti-social. Just like him.

"Naruto, what did you do to bring Shikamaru and Neji here?" Sasuke asks, and looked down at Naruto's hands, "Why do you have movies, popcorn, and a sleeping bag? Don't tell me…"

_**End of Epilogue

* * *

**_

**M**iss Independent

* * *

"No, you teme," Naruto replied, handing Sasuke his items, "The movies are for your mom from _my _mom. The popcorn and sleeping bag are just for disguises."

"Hn. Like I thought. Come on in," Sasuke grunted, and opened the gates.

"Man. How long has it been since the last time I've been here? Everything's so nostalgic," Naruto grinned.

"Err…. Yesterday, baka?" Sasuke replied, entering his house with the others.

Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. It seems like his memory worsens more each day. "R-r-right."

"Stop stuttering, Uzamaki. You sound like my cousin, Hinata." Neji said.

"Hinata? Who is she?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot. Didn't you just hear? It's Hyuga's cousin." Shikamaru yawned.

"I knew that!" _Seems like my memory is growing worse… _Naruto thought.

_*Camera stares at the roof*_

**Time skip**

Naruto smiled,"It's nighttime, teme!"

Sasuke snickered, "Obviously. So what?"

"What? I thought you knew…" Naruto said sincerely.

Sasuke's right eyebrow twitched and punched Naruto's head anime style, "That's why I'm asking you, dobe!"

The blonde rubbed his beaten head and sighed, "Dude, that hurt! You didn't have to hit so hard."

"So what are we doing tonight, Uzamaki?" Neji asked.

"You know how perverted that sounded, Neji?"Naruto busted out tears of laughter and was rolling back and forth on the floor, gripping his stomach. He didn't know that the one and only Neji Hyuga was… perverted!

Neji coolly stepped on Naruto's head.

"Itai. You didn't have to do lash out THAT hard, Neji…"

"Shut up, Naruto," Shikamaru calmly stated, "Just what are you planning?"

Naruto rose from the floor with a dark aura around him and smirked evilly, "Prank calling."

* * *

_**At the girl's place**_

"Tenten, which one looks better on me? This long baby blue dress or the short little black dress?" Ino asks, trying on everything she comes in contact with. "I designed these myself."

"Don't ask me. To start off, I was never into fashion," Tenten complains, but could not resist looking away at her friend's stunning dresses, "I think the little black dress states casual and the blue one should be worn at formal."

"Yeah. That's what I thought too." Ino replies

Right then, Sakura stepped out to the living room dressed in Ino's gown designed just for her.

"Ino-pig, what do you think?" Sakura smiles and spins in a circle to show off the dress. It is a short v-neck dress that reached her to her mid-thigh/ knees. Her jade- colored eyes along with her bubbled gum hair compliments her dress even more, creating a perfect match.

Ino walks over to Sakura, examining every little aspect on Sakura's dress and how it looks on Sakura. The blonde's nickname wasn't "Fashion Inonita" for nothing. "It looks REALLY good on you. I'm not even joking. That dress you're trying on seems as if it was meant for you."

Sakura raises her eyebrows in suspicion, "You sure? I would trust what Hinata says, but she's still in the restroom trying on something."

"Hurry up, Hinata! We're all waiting for you!" Ino hollered.

"H-hai! Coming!" the shy girl replied.

From the shadows walked Hinata. She appeared in a glittery, sleeveless dress. The base was of a silver-ish color while the supporting was light brown. A wide, silky waistband further emphasized her skinny waist. The sensation around her seemed to shine brightly.

Tenten and Sakura's jaws dropped when they saw Hinata, staring amazed. _Goddess from Heaven? _

Ino raised her head high, proud of her creation, "Now, now… Don't be surprised, girls. You've just gotta expect the best from the best."

Sakura snickered, "Don't brag so much, Pig. You'll grow old."

"What was that, Forehead? I didn't quite hear you." Ino barged.

"Oh. Since you're so old, you can't even hear me! How nice," the pinkette replied.

"Shut up, Forehe-" Ino's phone rang all of a sudden.

"Ehh? Who's calling?" Tenten asks curiously.

"Dunno. Let me check," Ino rushes to her phone left on the counter, "Hello?"

**"_W-what? Why do I have to go first? This is so troublesome. I'll get you back, blondie." The voice screeches._**

"Excuse me? Who are you? How do you know that I'm a blonde?" Ino gasped, "Are you some stalker?"

**"_Heck no! Woman… They're all the same. They think they own the world."_**

Ino's grows furious, "Ok. First off, who are you?"

**"_Dunno. It's too troublesome to say."_**

"Ok… why are you calling me?"

**"_Don't feel like answering."_**

"Then why'd you call me? Ugh! Friggin' annoying bum!" Ino's eyes twitch in anger, and then hands the phone to Hinata, "Talk to this freak!"

"E-ehh?" Hinata whispers in a surprised tone, "Do I have to?"

"Yes" was what all the other girl's faces expressed.

Hinata sighs in defeat and answers the phone, "Hello?"

**"_Hey there, hottie! How ya doin'? Haven't seen you since last night!" the new voice screams._**

"W-what? Who are you?" Hinata's face heats a bright red color, "What last night?"

**"_You know… last night…. Don't you remember anything? How can you say all this so cold-heartedly? Remember how captivated you were when you stared into my cerulean eyes? You were right there lying right next to m-"_**

"What? I, Hinata Hyuga, did NOT do anything wrongfully last night with YOU OR ANYONE! Got that?" the shy girl explodes.

**"_W-wait. Hyuga? You just said Hyuga? S**t!" the phone replies, "Oww! Neji! Don't hit me so hard! NO! Not the face!"_**

_Huh? Neji? Nii-san? I could've sworn that's what I heard… _Hinata thought. "Tenten. Here." She passes the phone to Tenten.

"Me? Why won't you just turn the phone off already?" Tenten complains, and closes the phone.

"Who the heck were they?" Sakura asks seriously.

"Don't know. Don't care." Ino replies, still fuming.

* * *

OMG! I AM LIKE SOOO SORRY I TOOK SUCH A LONG TIME TO UPDATE! I BROKE MY PROMISE! I'M SORRY! I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS IN SOME WAY! *CRIES* Anyways, how'd you like it? Anyone got any ideas for the next one updated on Christmas? i was thinking of it to be Christmas related. You know? Feel free to send me any suggestions! ~starlight1765

* * *

**Shout-out- Thanks for supporting my story:**

Lady-Leader

swordmistress2069

Princess Spara

Kestrelstar

arfah33

Soubi Rei Kaisen

TheCinnamorollBoo

maidsama4real

:) love ya'll


	3. Y our Face

_**Chapter 2 Flashback**_

"_Why won't you just turn the phone off already?" Tenten complains, and closes the phone._

"_Who the heck were they?" Sakura asks seriously._

"_Don't know. Don't care." Ino replies, still fuming._

_**End of Chapter 2 Flashback

* * *

**_

_**Y**__**our Face- Chapter 2  


* * *

**_

Key

-**Bold- the girls voices when talking on the phone**

-_Underlined Italics_-_the words written in a book_

-Underlining-The characters' thoughts_

* * *

__**The Guy's POV- Uchiha's house**_

"Shut up, Naruto," Shikamaru calmly stated, "Just what are you planning?"

Naruto rose from the floor with a dark aura around him and smirked evilly, "Prank calling."

"Baka, think about it," Shikamaru said, "First off… who are ya gonna call? Whatcha gonna say?"

Naruto beamed, "That's where the sleeping bag comes in!"

The three other's faces grew confused. It's like as if their faces were saying "What the f*** are you talkin' about idiot?"

Naruto sighed. His friends, who were acknowledged as GENIOUSES, cannot understand such a simple strategy. "The sleeping bag is the disguise. What's inside of it is the key."

Sasuke placed the sleeping bag onto the hardwood floor and searched inside of it in curiosity. His eyes widened. "Naruto, when and where did you get this phonebook?

"An Uchiha employee phonebook?" Neji affirmed, "Uzamaki, you're in big trouble. Prepare to be beaten by Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked, crossing his hands, "Tell me what you're gonna do before it though, Naruto."

"I knew you'd say that, Sasuke." Naruto chuckled. "If I take a random number in that book, wouldn't that be considered prank calling? Even if they figured that it was you, they won't be able to do anything about it. After all, you are their employer. They wouldn't risk losing their job."

_The dobe appears smarter and sharper than he really is. How many tricks does he have up his sleeve? _Sasuke thought. "So who are you gonna call?"

"I haven't decided yet. I'm just gonna randomly flip to a page and choose a number." Naruto answered. He then followed his directions. His pointer finger scrolled though the pages and chose a number thoughtlessly. _Hm… 678-999-8212. Who might this be? Too bad the name was wiped out by my ramen soup earlier…_

The blonde dialed the number quickly and handed his red Blackberry® Torch 9800 to Shikamaru. "Do the honors, Shikamaru. Don't disappoint us."

"_**Hello?" **_**the voice asked.**

Shikamaru trapped the voice holes with his hands, so the "voice" wouldn't hear him. "What? Why do I have to go first? This is so troublesome. I'll get you back, blondie."Shikamaru threatened Naruto.

"_**Excuse me? Who are you? How do you know that I'm a blonde?" **_**the voice gasped,**_** "Are you some stalker?"**_

_Oh great. Just what I need on a troublesome day. Our prank victim just happened to be an annoying woman. Like my mom. "_Heck no! Woman… They're all the same. They think they own the world."

"Eh, Nara. Turn it on speakerphone." Hyuga commanded.

"K." the pineapple-headed man agreed. Speakerphone- **ON**

"**Ok. First off, who are you?"**

_Oh… someone's growing mad. Might as well enjoy the moment. _Shikamaru answered, "Dunno. It's too troublesome to say."

"**Then why'd you call me? Ugh! Friggin' annoying bum. Talk to this freak!" the voice screamed.**

*Shikamaru sighs* _I've had enough for one day. _"Hey Naruto. Here's your phone back." Shikamaru threw phone to Naruto carelessly.

"Eh! Don't throw my phone like some trash! I just got it last week, Shikamaru!" Naruto caught his phone just in time, but then fell onto the sleeping bag and knocked the another item out of the sleeping bag. _Flirting_ _Icha Icha Paradise? _Naruto's eyes widened. _Ero-sennin…_

"Dare you to read part of that book to that girl. If you don't, I'll tell Kaka-sensei that he has a new book friend." Sasuke challenged, smirking in triumph. _There's no way the dobe would agree._

"F-fine." Naruto stared at the perverted book with disgust. Unwillingly, he flipped to the first page and read the first paragraph.

***The First Page***

_Quotes that shouldn't be said in front of YOUR WOMAN_

"_Hey there, Hottie! How ya doin'? Haven't seen you since last night!" – This is a big no-no. Instead of captivating her, you are angering her._

_I know that you freak Ero- sennin. This must've came from your past romance rejection experiences. _Naruto thought, forming an anime sweat drop. _I will get you back for this, Sasuke. _ And then he blabbered the lines.

"W-what? Who are you? What last night?" the voice trembles.

_Also, don't remind her of your "one-night stands". For example, never say this. "You know… last night… Don't you remember anything? How can you say this so cold-heartedly? Remember how captivated you were when you stared into my cerulean eyes? You were right there lying next to me."_

_Gosh… I have to say this? I feel bad for this girl. Poor her. Forgive me, unknown girl. _ Naruto then spoke the lines with some hesitation, but then gets interrupted by the "voice".

"**What? I, Hinata Hyuga, did NOT do anything wrongfully last night with YOU OR ANYONE! Got that?" the girl explodes.**

_Hyuga? Like Neji Hyuga? Wait. Didn't he say something about his cousin earlier? _ The blonde boy tries to remember the scene.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK**_

Naruto chuckled nervously while scratching the back of his head. It seems like his memory worsens more each day. "R-r-right."

"Stop stuttering, Uzamaki. You sound like my cousin, Hinata." Neji said.

"Hinata? Who is she?" Naruto asked.

"Idiot. Didn't you just hear? It's Hyuga's cousin." Shikamaru yawned.

"I knew that!" _Seems like my memory is growing worse… _Naruto thought.

_**END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

**_

Naruto curses, "W-wait. Hyuga? You just said Hyuga? S**t!" _Neji is gonna kill me. Of all numbers, why this one?_

The Hyuga glares at the nine-tailed fox with rage. If the girl Naruto pranked WASN'T his beloved cousin, he could've kept peace. But it's over now. "Oh you are SOOOOO dead, Uzamaki!"

"AHH!" Naruto screams. The beating cycle repeats itself. "Oww! Neji! Don't hit me so hard."

BAM! Neji's fist finishes the final blow, allowing Naruto to fly across the room. The blonde's back pounds against the white wall and leaves a deep dent.

_Oh boy. Looks like I've gotten myself in big trouble. _Naruto thought, spitting out oozes of blood.

The Hyuga boy calmly walks over and strikes for another beating.

"No! Not the face!" Naruto suggested. His hands in an x position acting as a defense.

Neji prepares to punch, but then retreats. "I'll go explain to the girls. I don't want this misunderstanding to worsen any further."

"Here's the phone," Naruto tosses the phone to Neji but is still lying on the floor half-conscious.

"Hello, Hinata. This is Neji," Neji informs, but then the phone interrupts him with a message. **"If you'd like to return the call, please try calling the number again. Please hang up and dial the number. Thank you."**

Naruto chuckles softly. _He just got rejected by the phone lady…_

Neji serenely shuts the phone and hands it back to Naruto. He extends a hand to Naruto to help him stand and regain his balance. "Thanks to you, Hinata is probably confused and aggravated about the prank call."

"No, it seemed to be more than your cousin," Shikamaru adds, "The chic I spoke to was a mess. Your cousin must've been with her friends. There's no way your cousin would be irritating as that insolent woman."

* * *

**Back at the Girl's place**

"Who the heck were they?" Sakura asks seriously.

"Don't know. Don't care." Ino replies, still fuming. _That jerk! If I ever encounter him again, I WILL seize revenge! _"Achoo!" _Some cute guy must've been talking about me.

* * *

_

_Hehe… I finished this chapter in time! I'm sorry if it was kind of confusing, but I tried my best to differentiate the quotes and the dialogue __ Please write reviews! I'd love to hear about my strengths, weaknesses, and what I should delete or add. I'm counting on you guys to support me! _

_Also, I'd like for you all to help me come up with ideas for the next chapter for this story Christmas-related, since it will be Christmas in 4 days :D THx!_

_Oh and btw, the phone # I placed in this chapter probably isn't real. It came from the song "Kiss me through the Phone" bu Soulja Boy.

* * *

_

**_Shout- out-Thanks for supporting me: _**

~Lady-Leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Kestrelstar

~arfah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~All the readers out there reading my story

You guys are amazing :) 3


	4. B ackstabber the flight

(Part 1) **B-**ackstabber

* * *

_'Italics'- Character's thoughts_

_-xXx-_

"Who the heck were they?" Sakura asks seriously.

"Don't know. Don't care." Ino replies, still fuming. _That jerk! If I ever encounter him again, I WILL seize revenge! _"Achoo!"_ 'Some cute guy must have been talking about me.'_

"But dude, it's like 10 at night. Why did some friggin' guy call her and piss her off?" Tenten said, but then formed a sly smile, "But I've gotta admit. That guy's AH-mazing! HE actually made HINATA mad! If I meet this guy, I've gotta congratulate him for accomplishing the hardest thing EVA!"

"D-don't say t-that, Tenten," Hinata stutters, while staring at her feet, "He's was talking off-limits. It's like common sense or a natural reflex to blow up like I did."

"It seemed like the dude who talked to Ino and the dude who talked to Hinata were two different people," Sakura insisted.

"WTF" was what all the other girls' faces expressed.

"Think about it," Sakura explained, "Their tones and voices were like contradicting each other! The dude who talked to Ino had an "_I don't give a damn" kind_ of tone. The second one, who talked to Hinata, had an _Oh I'm gonna f*** you_ kind of tone. Dude number 2 also had a higher pitched voice, but not by that much though."

"Hm… that is true," Ino said, rubbing her chin in a deep thought, but then stopped, "Forget about that, girls. Let's talk about our trip to Paris. Sakura's concert."

"Hmm… what about it?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean 'what about it', Forehead? Your Christmas concert there is in 2 DAYS! We'll be leaving tomorrow! Not only that, the Uchiha Corps allowed us to have Friday for ourselves!"

"Yeah, I know." Sakura replied uninterested, resting her head on her crossed arms on the table.

"Act more enthusiastic, Forehead!"

"Shut up, Pig!"

"Excuse me? Is that what you say to your-"

"Best fashion designer of all times? Puh-lease, pig. This is probably your millionth time repeating that sentence."

"I'm just trying to help you, Forehead. It's because I care about you."

"I know, pig," Sakura smiled, and then stood up, "Has everyone stored enough energy and packed up for tomorrow's flight?"

"Yep," everyone replied.

Sakura grew a devious smirk, "Good. Cuz' you're gonna need it."

***********************************xXx**********************************

Neji serenely shuts the phone and hands it back to Naruto. He extends a hand to Naruto to help him stand and regain his balance. "Thanks to you, Hinata is probably confused and aggravated about the prank call."

"No, it seemed to be more than your cousin," Shikamaru adds, "The chic I spoke to was a mess. Your cousin must have been with her friends. There's no way your cousin would be as irritating as that insolent woman."

Naruto's palms sweat like never before. HE of all people prank called Neji's cousin, Hinata. If her meets her, no, WHEN he meets her, he's gonna owe her a big apology.

Sasuke noticed his best friend's uneasiness and smirked. '_Let's take it up a notch.' _"Say Naruto, Neji's awfully strong. You know, since he's a Hyuga and everything. Imagine his cousin, who's also a Hyuga, meeting you in the future. I betcha' she'll use her oh-so-strong Hyuga powers to murder you, man."

Now sweat was forming all over Naruto's face. '_Oh no… what have I gotten myself into?'_

Being sharp as ever, Neji and Shikamaru figured Sasuke's plot and decided to play along.

"Yeah. Even though my cousin's a girl, she's got hella strength, man. One direct hit and BAM!" Neji said, clasping his hands together when he said 'bam', "You're gonna die."

It also seemed the poor blond was constipated.

"I agree with the Hyuga, Naruto. Women are the most dangerous creatures in the world. NEVER EVER bother them. Or else…" After stating that, Shikamaru mimicked his left hand as a knife and swiped it across his neck.

"Ahh!" Naruto yelled with his arms covering his masculine body as a shield. '_They're not for real, right?' _But then, he realized something. '_Sasuke only calls me by my real name when he's serious or when he's trying to trick me. _The blonde then glanced at the Hyuga and Nara. _ They barely talk, yet they're grinning, AND scaring the shit outta me.'_

"Bastards," Naruto sneered, "like h*** would I fall for that trick."

Naruto continued, and placed an arm around Neji's shoulder. "If I have the chance to meet your cousin, I'll be sure to apologize. But her killing me? Tch. You wish."

The three anti-socials bit their lip. Mission- Failure. '_Damn Naruto… he's growing smarter…'_ They all thought.

"Ok. Toss that aside for a while. Let's talk about the upcoming Paris plan for a bit," Sasuke interrupted.

All the men's faces shifted to a stern face when they heard "Paris".

"Since the Hyuga, Nara, Uchiha, and Uzamaki Corporations are uniting for this Paris Plan, we'll be heading for Paris tomorrow. As the company presidents, I'd like your full support," Sasuke continues.

Neji smirks. "Uchiha, it's only us four. No need to act professional or formal."

Naruto bit his lip. "Teme, I think you should tell them."

"Tell us what?" Shikamaru asked. '_Blondie and Uchiha are hiding something.'_

"Teme…" No response from the Uchiha.

Naruto had enough. He wasn't gonna let his best friend die off. "Teme's getting married to Karin of the Wantabe Corps!"

Neji and Shikamaru's eyes widen and stares at Uchiha for an answer. Sasuke just simply sticks his hands into his pockets and looks to his side, without opposing to what Naruto said. '_No way… he's really getting married?'_

"Well, it's more of an arranged/forced marriage," rambles Naruto, "You know, like those you see in movies and stories kind-of thing. The parents of the two agree for their child to marry each other in order to benefit their companies. Same thing is happening to Teme."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Flashback**

Naruto rolls his eyes, and stands up from his chair. He heads towards the exit with his hands in his pockets. "Fine. I guess you're not desperate of my help. Well, I'll be leaving…"

"Wait. Dobe." Sasuke mumbles, "Please…I really need your help."

Naruto stares at Sasuke wide-eyed, "You're kidding? You dropped your almighty ego for this? It must be something important."

"Shut up you freak. Now listen, you freak. It's an arranged marriage. Even if I oppose to this and run away, my parents won't give up and find me. They'll force me to agree."

"Isn't there some way to get out of this?"

"No, dobe. That's why I'm asking you if you can think of any."

Naruto laughs and points at himself with his right pointer finger. "You expect ME, a total airhead blondie to outline some tactics?"

Sasuke's left eyebrow twitches, "No, but if you do, come and tell me."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~xXx~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"One question, Sasuke," Shikamaru says.

"Hn."

"Do you want to marry that Karin chic?"

"Heck no."

"Ok then. You won't."

"What the heck are you talking about, Nara?" Sasuke exclaims, "How are you gonna do that? I only have three months until I marry her! How are you gonna stop that?"

The pineapple-headed genius chuckles, "Nothing's impossible, Sasuke. Anything can be accomplished if you set your mind to it."

"Shut up, Nara. You sound like an old man," Neji declares.

"No I'm serious. He doesn't."

"How can you sound so confident, Nara?"

"Think about it. Obviously, Sasuke's parents won't let Sasuke have a say about this topic. But what about Karin's parents? What about Karin?"

Aha. A light bulb glows above the men's heads.

Shikamaru proceeded. "If Karin walks out on Sasuke, wouldn't that mean that he is free?"

"…" Silence formed among the other three. _Shikamaru, you truly ARE a genius._

"So Sasuke, you just have to make Karin not like you, cancel this marriage, and BOOM! You're free."

"Well, can you help me come up with plans to make her not love me?" Sasuke asks genuinely.

"That's what we're here for man," Naruto pitched in and placed his arm on Sasuke's shoulder. "Shikamaru, let's hear your idea first."

***TOO MUCH NOISE COMING FROM HELICOPTER ABOVE THE MANSION, SO YOU CAN'T HEAR THEIR PLANS***

-xXx-

**

* * *

THE Flight

* * *

**

The mysterious character zooms to her wanted destination. Her medium-length, naturally bluish-brownish hair that outlined her pale face bounces side-to-side because of her running. Her side bangs the left side of her head, bordering her big, dark amber eyes. As she ran, many men grew heart- shaped eyes for the girl. Some even yanked their phones out to snap pictures of the beautiful girl.

_'Ugh… More fanboys'. _She thought. After that, she then glares at them and freezes their movements.

She turns left, right, right again, and then straight.

_'Key. Check'_ She thought and quickly unlocks the door in front of her.

'The four girls. CHECK.' She thought and turns to the clock.

It's eight A.M sharp.

**Crap.**

The girl runs to the kitchen, grabs some pots and pans, and rushes back to the living room. She then bangs the cooking utilities as loud as she could and shouts. "HEY! WAKE UP YOU FOOLS! IT'S EIGHT AND OUR FLIGHT IS AT 8:30!"

No response.

Her eye twitches and comes close to each of the girls ears and pounds the pots and pans even harder. "FREAKS! SERIOUSLY! YOU'RE GONNA MISS YOUR FLIGHT IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" Tenten shots right up from the couch. She rubs her eyes and stares at the annoyed girl. Of course, the only one who screams in the morning would be… "Aoi, what are you doing here?" Tenten asks.

"Your boyfriend, Hyuga, called me this morning. He knew you girls, even you Tenten, the manager, would sleep in, so he told me to wake you guys. Look here, I don't want to be the only one out of the five of us going to Paris." Aoi replies, arms crossed.

"I know," Tenten blushes, "and Neji's not my boyfriend."

"Then why is your face flushed?"

"Shut up."

"Now help me wake up the others."

"KK."

"Here's some pots and pans," Aoi passes them over.

"Thanks," Tenten says.

The two girls start whacking the kettles and skillets and screams, "WAAAAAAKKKEEEEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUPPPP!"

The sleeping three girls' bodies shoot straight up from the couches. "Huh?" they all ask.

"Guys, it's 8:05. It takes 20 minutes to get there. You only have 5 minutes to accessorize," Tenten announces.

"WHAT?" Ino shouts, "OMG! We're not gonna make it in time!"

Sakura yanks her best friend's blonde hair and heads them to the bathroom. "Then we better hurry up and get ready! Your hair looks terrible, pig!"

"Shut up, Forehead!" Ino argues,"Hinata! Tenten! Come in here! We need to get you two fixed up too!"

"KK!"

Hinata and Tenten rush to the bathroom without a moment's hesitation, leaving the living room and Aoi deserted.

Aoi sighs and begins folding the girls blankets and arranging the living room to its normal condition. She silently starts cursing to herself, "Yeah. You leave me here all alone huh, you brats?"

Silence.

"YOU FREAKS! YOU ONLY HAVE THREE MINUTES LEFT BEFORE WE HAVE TO LEAVE!"

"Yes ma'am!" the girls reply.

**2 minutes later**

Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata hurry to the living room with their luggage and handbags in their hand.

"We're ready," Ino pants.

Aoi smirks, "Good job, girls. We have one extra minute to spare. Eh. We'll be in my car by then."

All the girls run out of the door in a flash and Sakura locks the door. They head towards their destination- Aoi's car.

"Quit calling us girls," Tenten nags, still running, "You're our age, Aoi."

"I know," Aoi chuckles, "I'm more than you guys though."

"Really?" Sakura raises her eyebrow in suspicion.

"Tch. Yeah." Aoi proudly says, and unlocks the back trunk. "Here, put all your stuff in the back and then get seated. We ain't got a lot of time, folks!"

~xXx~

**Time skip- at the airport- 8:20**

"Hurry up, Naruto!" Neji insists.

"Ahh! We're late! We're late!" Naruto screams, rolling his suitcase.

"Shut up, dobe," Sasuke groans, and punches Naruto's head. "IT's not our fault that you slept in. We spent a whole our trying to wake you up, and that's the reason why we're so late!"

"Quit arguing, man!" Shikamaru shouts from the top of his lungs.

The whole airport filled with people gawk at the four boys with confusion and surprise. _Kids these days. They try to get attention and make small problems bigger. _The people all thought.

Shikamaru bites his lip and apologizes, "Sorry about that, folks! Go back to what you were previously doing!"

The four boys hustle to their plane. While the boys' are halfway to their plane, the girls have just reached the airport doors. And the girls are also running with their luggage.

"Crap! It's 8:25!" Aoi says.

"D-don't worry, Aoi. We'll make it in time…" Ino comforts her.

"How are we going to make it in time though?" Sakura says.

Hinata, who has been listening to the conversation the whole time, thought of an idea. "How about doing the trick we mastered?"

All the girls look at her.

The shy girl shrugged, but continued, "We can get there in seconds! It's a lot faster. Ya know?"

The others considered it and agreed.

"Sweet!" Tenten grinned, "I haven't done that trick in a long time."

"What trick?" Aoi asks curiously.

"Shunpo," Tenten quickly answers.

"Hn," Aoi looks down and smirks. "Piece of cake. It's a child's play."

The others anime sweat dropped. _It actually took us time to master the trick. Not all of us can be prodigies like you._

"Ok kids, on the countdown," Aoi informs, "3…2…1!"

Off they went. People around only felt a gush of breeze pass by. _I thought the doors were cold. Why is it chilly? _They all thought.

~xXx~

**Timeskip- at the plane- 8:29**

Unlike the girls, the guys were already seated in their assigned places.

"Phew," Naruto fake-wiped sweat off his forehead and grinned widely, "We're not gonna miss our flight, guys."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn. We've never missed a flight, but we are last minute folk. I betcha in this plane, we're the latest people to arrive."

"Sorry, we're last-minute, Ms. Flight Attendant!" Sakura says with her fingers linked behind her back.

"No problem," Ms. Flight Attendant replies sweetly with an anime sparkly, pink-bubbled background behind her. "The good thing is that you made it in time."

Naruto bursts out laughing, startling people around him, "Ha ha, teme! You just got told!"

Neji tries his best to control his temptation to laugh. "I agree with Uzamaki, Uchiha."

Shikamaru inwardly sighs, "I can't I have friends like them. They're the most troublesome people I know! Well, other than my mom of course."

***Camera focuses on the girls***

"Let's go to our seats, mina," Hinata says. (**A/N: Mina = everyone)**

"K." everyone agrees.

The girls found their seats swiftly but were shocked about it.

"No freakin' way," Ino curses.

"Ano… Pleasure to meet you," Hinata politely greets.

"Neji?" Tenten hisses.

"…" Sakura just calmly sits down right next to the ominous man right next to her.

"Err…" Aoi's right eye twitches, discovering her seating partner after laying her belongings in the cubbies above, "Nice to meet ya." _His belongings are a luggage… and a sand gourd? Great. Just great._

And the plane flies off to Paris on the cold, snowy day. My Bride in Paris in action!

* * *

Oh... I stole the "Shunpo" idea from Bleach, the anime/manga show. All credits go to Bleach!

Merry Christmas everyone! Make sure to leave some cookies and milk for Santa on the dining table on Christmas! Because it's the holidays, I decided to organize a 2-chapter worth chapter into one! Thanks for reading everyone! :)

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!

* * *

**

Shout- out-Thanks for supporting me: 

~Lady-Leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Kestrelstar

~arfah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~All the readers out there reading my story

**Merry Christmas!**


	5. R ight and Wrong

_Italics = Character's thoughts_

**Seating arrangements on plane**

Sasuke Sakura

Neji Tenten Hinata Naruto

Gaara Aoi Ino Shikamaru

* * *

**R**ight and Wrong

* * *

"Let's go to our seats, mina," Hinata says.

"K." everyone agrees.

The girls found their seats swiftly but were shocked about it.

"No freakin' way," Ino curses.

"Ano… Pleasure to meet you," Hinata politely greets and bows.

"…" Sakura just calmly sits down right next to the ominous man right next to her.

* * *

"Err…", Aoi's right eye twitches, after placing her belongings in the cubbies above, and then looking at her seating partner for the first time. "Nice to meet ya. I'm Aoi," she extends her hand out. _His belongings are a luggage… and a sand gourd? Great. Just great._

The redhead man tilted his face from the airplane window to glance at the optimistic girl. His face was emotionless. Stern and cold. He quickly checked Aoi out head to toe and then returned to his sky sighting through the window. "Gaara, nice to meet you too."

_It would've been better if he shaked my hand in response. _She thought.

"Good morning, everyone! The plane will be flying in 30 seconds. All passengers, please be seated and buckle your seatbelts," the speakers scratched.

"Ugh," Aoi hissed, with her arms crossed in front of her chest. _To think I have to sit right next to this jerk for 8 hours. But the girls are near me. I'm sure I'll survive. _The girl nodded to herself in agreement. _This ain't nothing compared to what I've gone through. _She then settles down in her seat and buckles her seat belt.

The plane finally starts running along the flat, black coal road and then begins flying off into the sky.

Aoi peeks at the others. It seems each girl has a problem settling down to their seat "buddies". Like Tenten for example. Although she knows that guy, she's acting as if she hasn't seen him in YEARS. _Good thing we ordered A-class tickets, where there's only us 10 people. If there were others, I wonder how they would judge us._

*Gaara sweatdrops*

Gaara stares at Aoi in amusement. _Does she even know she's saying all her thoughts out loud? Even I could hear them. _Gaara thought, and resumes back to staring out the window.

* * *

"Neji?" Tenten whispers, eyes widening. "What are YOU doing here?"

"Hn. Business plans. What else do you think?" Neji replies casually.

Tenten blushed. Maybe what she thought wasn't the answer. "Never mind." And then she sat down

An awkward silence surrounded their atmosphere, so Tenten decided to break it. "Fine weather outside, huh Neji?" she smiled. _Work and weather might start a conversation._

Neji faced Tenten, and then smirked, "Do you like the cold or something? First of all, it's like 29 degrees outside, and it's snowing outside. I'm not sure if you would call that "fine weather"."

The brunette checked the window to confirm. It really was snowing. "R-right," Tenten flushed in embarrassment.

*awkward silence, again*

* * *

"No way!" Ino curses, but then slowly crept face-to-face in front of her seating partner in suspicion. "When we greeted, you spoke, and then your voice sounded familiar. You couldn't have been the man who called me that night, right?"

No answer.

_Crap. She's figured it out. The blonde isn't as airheaded as I thought she was. _Shikamaru thought.

"Busted, Shikamaru!" Naruto laughed so hard. He busted into tears.

"Ehh!" Hinata screamed, and then pointed at Naruto after she realized something. "You're that guy I talked to last night!"

"Hinata?" Neji asked, turning his head to face his dear cousin, "You're here, too?"

The shy girl politely greeted her cousin with a bow, "Nice to see you too, Neji." She then looked up at him with flows of tears dripping from her eyes.

Neji growled, "Naruto! You prank-called my cousin last night and now you made her cry? What type of man are you?"

_Oh boy… I shouldn't have spoken. Save me, kami-sama! _Naruto thought, trembling in fear.

"Huh? What's with all the commotion?" Sakura asked. The pinkette was about to drift off into a deep sleep, but then she heard screams and scowls.

"Hn. Naruto. Shikamaru. You're both dead. It seems like those girl aren't gonna let you off-the-hook like you two thought," Sasuke informed and smirking at the same time.

"Whoa!" Sakura was startled, because of the voice that just talked. "Dude, you can talk?"

Sasuke's eyes twitched, "Of course I can, idiot."

"Well then," Sakura extended her hand out, "Nice to meet you. I'm Sakura."

"Hn. You're annoying. Don't talk to me."

It was now Sakura's eyes that twitched. "Fine! Be like that! Rude freak! Hmph!"

"You are SOOOO dead, pineapple-head!" Ino raised her hand in order to slap that man, but that alerted the other girls, and they rushed to their blond friend to restrain her. The girls stopped Ino by holding her back, by holding her arms and legs.

"Ino! Please understand! Violence isn't going to solve anything!" Hinata warned.

"Yeah! Calm down, Pig!" – You probably can figure who said this.

"Girl, calm down!" Aoi said. "He ain't worth your slap."

"I agree with Aoi. A prank call's just a prank call. Don't let it get through you," Tenten pleaded.

"Shut up, you freaks!" Ino hollered, releasing herself from their hold. Right then, her phone rang. "Moshi moshi? Who is it?"

"_Aye, where are you?" the voice said._

"I don't know! In the air!" Ino yelled.

The other girls sweat dropped. It seems like their friend's anger still hasn't ended.

"Ok, whatever. I'll talk to you later. Ja ne." Ino said calmly, then closed her phone, and placed it back into her purse.

"Feel better, pig?" Sakura asked.

"Hmph," Ino grinned, and placed one hand on her hip, "I got tired of your naggings, so I decided to control my anger. Sorry for any disruptions, guys."

"That's better, woman," Shikamaru says, with his hands behind his back, "You seem A LOT better when you're face isn't twitching."

"Don't push it, pineapple-head," Ino said, still keeping her calm. She decided to sit down in her assigned seat, which is right next to him.

Shikamaru chuckled, "Okay. I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"Yamanaka Ino."

"As in fashion designer, Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yep!" Ino cheerfully replied. Right after, something passed right by through her brain. "Nara… as in Nara Corporations? Are you the president (owner) of the Nara Corps?"

"Uh-huh. It's troublesome, but I always get pushed into the most troublesome situations. I can't run away from it, so I might as well take it. I'm an only child of Nara Shikaku, so I'm the heir of the corps."

"Oh… sounds complicated," Ino truthfully answers.

"I know, right?"

* * *

After returning to her seat, Hinata peacefully ignores the blonde man sitting right next to her. Silence fills the atmosphere, as if they were strangers that have never talked to each other. Although the shy girl doesn't like this type of situation, it is at his fault.

"Hey, um… Neji's cousin," Naruto calls.

Hinata then turns her face towards Naruto uncaringly. "Hmm?"

"About the prank call," Naruto confesses, "It was just supposed to be a game and all. I never thought it would evolve into something as serious as this."

"Uh-huh." Her right hand forms a fist to rest her chin up on it.

"Don't worry. I got my punishment," Naruto continues, "Your cousin over there (*points to Neji*) gave me a beating yesterday. Don't worry. Nothing serious though."

Hinata smiled at him for the first time, "I'm glad."

"But still... I want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for all the misunderstandings and everything that's happened," Naruto admits, "Will you forgive me? No hard feelings?"

Hinata replies. "Of course. I can't keep a grudge for someone for a long time."

Naruto's face brightens in happiness, "Really?"

"Yep!"

Naruto embraces the shy girl in appreciation, "Thank you."

Hinata's face steams, "No problem."

* * *

"Hey everyone!" Ino interrupts. "Let's sing a contest, you know since it is Christmas and New Year and all."

"Troublesome woman."

"Shut up jerk," Ino barges but then continues, "Who's in?"

All the girls' hands raises in agreement.

_Like I thought. None of the guys' hands rose. _Ino thought.

The blond girl starts to explain, "Okay. Here are the rules for the contest. #1-Only one person can sing a song. If I sing the song "Blank", then none of you may repeat the song. #2- You must sing a Christmas/ New Year song describing you present, in the past, or even in the future. #3- Only sing part of the song. It's up to you. K?"

"K!" the other girls replied.

"Ok then. Who wants to start?" Ino asks.

Sakura stands up from her seat, and begins singing a melody.

**Last Christmas**

**I gave you my heart **

**But the very next day**

**You gave it away**

**This year **

**To save me from tears **

**I'll give it to someone special**

**Special…**

Sasuke's eyes widen. _She's good. I know her name, but who REALLY is she?_

Ino giggles, "That's what I'd expect from you, Forehead. Who's next?"

"I'll go," Tenten says.

**I just want you for my own**

**More than you could ever know**

**Make my wish come true **

**All I want for Christmas**

**Is you…**

**You baby…**

Tenten takes a quick glance at Neji, but then quickly looks away.

Everyone claps a round of applause. "Good job, Tenten!"

"You go, girl!"

"Who's next?" Tenten asks, playing with her fingers (blushing).

"I'll go!" Ino enthusiastically volunteers.

**Sleigh Bells Ring **

**Are you listening?**

**In the lane **

**Snow is glistening**

**A beautiful sight**

**We're happy tonight**

**Walkin' in a winter wonderland**

Of course, the crowd goes wild and claps a round of applause.

"Hinata, you go next!" Naruto suggests, grinning widely.

"U-uh…" Hinata stutters, "Ok."

**God rest ye merry, gentlemen **

**Let nothing you dismay**

**Remember, Christ, our savior**

**Was born on Christmas Day**

**To save us all from Satan's powers **

**When we were gone astray**

**O tidings of comfort and joy**

**Comfort and joy **

**O tiding of comfort and joy**

"That was amazing, Hinata!" Naruto complimented and then congratulated her by embracing her tightly.

Hinata's face turned tomato red AGAIN, "T-thank y-you, Naruto-kun. It's your turn, Aoi."

*sighs* "Do I REALLY have to go?" Aoi asked.

"Yes. Everyone has gone except you. It wouldn't be fair."

"But what would I sing?" Aoi wondered. She scratched the top of her head puzzled. _AHA! *evil grins* They'd never expect this.

* * *

_

Happy New Year, everyone! Sorry I'm like 1 or 2 days late… Because of the holidays and everything, I haven't had the time to write and post a new chapter.

2011 is a new year! Let's all start of fresh! May all be best! *smiley face*

**PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I'M COUNTING ON YOU ALL! Thx for reading!

* * *

**

**Shout- out-Thanks for supporting this story:**

~Lady-Leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Kestrelstar

~arfah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~.sAsUkE-uChIhAxX

~TDGluver

~H4mony

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~All the readers out there reading my story! **i 3 u all!**


	6. I ndescribable Feelings

**Indescribable Feelings

* * *

**

The girls have finally reached France after an 18-hour plane trip. Although all of them were stressed out, they decided to hit the mall with their leftover energy. However, each of them paired up with another. For example, Ino and Sakura are at Banana Republic for a whole 3hour, and then floats (cause they're so tired) to Victoria Secrets for a whole **3** hours!

Sakura wandered around the aisle of clothes happily, but then frowns. "Hey Ino, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen when we go to France."

"You're just over thinking. What could go wrong during this vacation? Not only that, a shopping spree from the Uchiha Corps.!" Ino replied cheerfully, jumping up and down after saying the word "shopping".

Sakura bites her lower lip in anxiety and raises her hand as she speaks, "That's what I'm worried about! Nothing in this world is free without paying a price, Ino."

"That's not true. You might also get to meet a guy you like."

Sakura snickered. There was NO way the Prince Charming in her dreams could be waiting for her. "Puh-lease. Like who?"

"Perhaps that guy you sat right next to on the plane. He's hot."

"Yeah. He's hot, but he's an anti-social. He's cold. Ruthless. I hate those types of guys." Sakura reasoned.

Ino snorted, "So? He's hot. That's all that counts."

*sighs* "You only care about the looks, huh Pig?"

"Shut up, Forehead. It's not like you're actually better.

"No, if I actually date a guy, his personality also has to be decent. Unlike you, pig. You only go for the appearance," Sakura said.

"Shut up," Ino didn't like where this was going, so she decided to change the subject, "Hey remember that day on the plane when Aoi sang?"

Giggle emerged between the two girls… Good times…

* * *

**Flashback- On the plane**

"But what would I sing?" Aoi wondered. She scratched the top of her head puzzled. _AHA! *evil grins*_

**I saw Mommy kissing Santa Claus**

**Underneath the mistletoe last night**

**She didn't see me creep**

**Down the stairs to have a peep**

**She thought that I was tucked **

**In my bedroom,**

**fast asleep**

**Oh, what a laugh it would have been  
If Daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night**

*Everyone sweat drops* Of all the songs Aoi could've sang… She chose this one.

"Hey, Aoi," Sasuke smirked, "That year, it wasn't Santa. It was your dad."

Aoi stared at him dumbfounded. "No way… nuh-uh."

"Heck yes. Then tell me why there was an Uchiha crest on the back of the shirt," the raven-hair man stated.

"…"

Sasuke sighed, "Aoi, you and I were both there that year. Yeah, we took a peek to the living room at night, but I promise it was your dad," Sasuke insisted.

"Then if he's my dad, I should've at least recognized him. Right, Sasuke?"

"Dude, if you used your Sharingan, you could have been able to tell that that wasn't Santa."

"So you're saying Santa's not real?"

"No, I'm saying the Santa that year was a fake," Sasuke corrected.

**End of Flashback on the plane

* * *

**

"Hmm…" Ino wondered, "Aoi and that hot guy seemed close to each other. They were talking to each other casually on the plane."

"Apparently, it seems like they linger some special "relationship". That guy kept repeating something about _that night_," Sakura added.

"I wonder what type of relationship they have, Forehead."

"Yeah, I know, right?"

* * *

**Some food place in the mall- Hinata and Tenten**

These two girls decided to start off by visiting a sundae shop. That way, they will consume enough energy to charge ahead and into the department stores.

*Tenten sighs* "Hey Hinata…"

Hinata was slowly sipping her fluffy cotton-candy pink lemonade, and then looked up when Tenten said something. "Hmm?"

"Although we're meeting up with Sakura and Ino, it still feels like we're missing something important."

"Aoi, you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. After settling our stuff and suitcases at the hotel, she just said she had to go somewhere and left. We haven't had any sign of her after then," Tenten worryingly confirmed.

Hinata noticed the concern on her friend's face. Of course, she was also worried, but the shy girl just had to lighten the mood to save both of them from over thinking. "She'll be fine. Knowing Aoi, she's probably somewhere playing around."

* * *

"So nii-chan, you're getting married to that slutty red-head?" Aoi rudely asked, while observing through the racks of "ahem" womanly stuff.

"Aoi," Sasuke twitched, "Before I answer your question, tell me why you dragged me here."

"Where?"

"Victoria's Secret."

Aoi then remembered. She and Sasuke were really both in Victoria's Secret. She stared around and mostly everyone was gawking at them. She grunted, "Ignore the others."

"Hn. Whatever."

All of a sudden, Karin appeared in front of them and structured a sly smile, "Are you Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yes. Who are you?" the raven-haired quickly answered.

Karin situates her hands to touch her thighs, showing her breasts. "You look very handsome today."

"You didn't answer my question. Who are you?"

Karin ignored what Sasuke just said and continued her journey of questions, "And why would someone like you go to Victoria secret?"

That got Sasuke. _If I tell her my cousin dragged me here, she will probably think I'm some wimp or dog or she will think I am perverted or mental. _He thought.

"Cat got your tongue, you freak?" Sakura placed her hand on her hip while slouching to her right. She looked to Sasuke's left and noticed Aoi. Her eyes widened. "Aoi? What are you doing here? With him?"

Aoi sheepishly laughed and scratched the back of her head, "Ahaha. Well the story is…" She hesitated, but then continued, "I'll tell you EVERYTHING later. K?"

"You better. I'll force it outta you if I have to," Sakura smirked. Then, she turned to Sasuke and asked, "Seriously, man. I'm as curious as the redhead woman in front of you. WHAT are you doing here at Victoria's Secret? Don't tell me you were looking for girl things!"

"Who knew that the almighty Sasuke Uchiha would go to a store that sell clothes that doesn't even cover half of a girl's body?" Karin added.

Ino unexpectedly pops out of nowhere. "Maybe it's not that, but he likes looking at the posters that Victoria's Secret hang on their wall."

"Which ones, pig?"

"The ones that has girls wearing girly things"

"Ahh… I see," Sakura said.

"Shut up, Pinkie," Sasuke hissed.

Sakura's right eye twitched. Anyone can call her ANYTHING except Pinkie. "Oh you wanna die, you arrogant bastard?"

"Bring it on, Pinkie!" Sasuke argued.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

*everyone sweat drops*

Who knows how long the pair quarreled for? Perhaps for many hours?

"Be quiet, everyone!" Karin barged.

After her interruption, everyone turned their heads towards her. She fake-coughed, "Ahem. Sasuke Uchiha. I am your fiancé, Karin."

Everyone's eyes widened. _Fiance?_

"W-what? Y-your m-my fiancé?" Sasuke nervously stuttered.

* * *

**NOTICE: HEY EVERYONE! AOI WILL BE THE ONLY OC THAT I WILL HAVE IN THIS STORY! IF I ADD TOO MANY OC'S INTO THIS STORY, THEN YOU ALL WILL BE REALLY CONFUSED.**

Finally! The holidays are over! :)

PLEASE REVIEW! I'M COUNTING ON YOU ALL! Thx for reading!

Oh, please check out my new community, Round and Round. It's recently formed, but it has the epic Naruto couples in there (SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno)!

* * *

**Shout- out-Thanks for supporting this story:**

~Lady-Leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Kestrelstar

~arfah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~.sAsUkE-uChIhAxX

~TDGluver

~H4mony

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~My Perfect Era

~Shadowdemon1911

~All-Is-On-4eVa

~All the readers out there reading my story! **I luv u all!**


	7. D own Right Straight

**D**** own Right Straight

* * *

**

"Be quiet, everyone!" Karin barged.

After her interruption, everyone turned their heads towards her. She fake-coughed, "Ahem. Sasuke Uchiha. I am your fiancée, Karin."

Everyone's eyes widened. _Fiancée?_

"W-what? Y-your m-my fiancée?" Sasuke nervously stuttered. _So this skank is my future wife? Great. _

"Don't think like that, foolish little brother. Give her a chance. She's an amazing person when you get to meet her," Sasuke's brother, Itachi, walked into the store casually with Sharingan and ignored the stares surrounding him. Girls formed heart-shaped eyes for him when he entered.

"Oh…" Sakura wondered, "So they're brothers?"

"Who visits Victoria's Secret to gaze at girl posters?" Ino added.

"Heck no," The two men replied. The men's prides will not be shattered just like that.

"Aw… You sure?" Sakura asked, smiling.

"I'm 100 percent sure they're not here because of the posters, Sakura," Aoi replied, "And they're straight. Trust me."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks for answering my next question."

"No prob."

*Itachi and Sasuke sweat drops* _How low do these women think of us?_

"Hn. Whatever," Itachi said, and faced Sasuke, "Little brother, be at the Uchiha Corporations by noon tomorrow."

"Aoi, you must also come," Itachi announced loudly, but then whispered into her ear, "No matter what happens, you must drag Sasuke with you to the meeting. There will be negative consequences if you do not obey me."

Aoi silently bit her lip. "Hai."

"Very well then," Itachi faked a smile, "Shall we go, Miss Karin?"

"Why of course, _aniki,_" Karin answered slyly, and raised her head high while exiting the store.

"Don't just call my brother aniki so casually, b****," Sasuke murmured. After those words, he happened to receive a punch in the stomach. "What was that for, pinkie?"

"Don't just call anyone a "B" so casually, jerk!" Sakura meant what she said. How dare he call this innocent redhead that? What a despicable man he is.

Thereon, the two bickered with each other **again **in Victoria's Secret. What a great place to start an argument, neh?

Itachi silently led Karin out of the department store, but then glanced back at his brother and then at the mysterious pinkette. He quietly chuckled to himself. _My little brother actually has intense emotions like that. Not once has he shown that side to me though. How did that pinkette force Sasuke out of his shell? What powers does she possess? Looks like things from now on are going to be interesting._

"Itachi-nii-san!" Karin hollered with a smile on her face, "Let's hurry to that café over there to discuss details!"

"Coming, Miss Karin," Itachi replied.

* * *

**Time skip- Girl's Hotel- Ino and Sakura's room**

"Spill it, Aoi," Ino threatened, "Tell us every last drip of secrets that you're hiding from us…"

Aoi snickered playfully, "So what if I don't?"

"You won't get away with it," Sakura informed, "Nor will that Gaara redhead. I'll just tell him that you were secretly loo-"

"Okay! I get it!" Aoi screamed, but then smirked. They knew ALL of her deepest secrets, except one. After all, they were her bffs, so they would naturally dig deep into her skin.

"What's going on?" Tenten popped in front of the doors, along with Hinata.

"Y-yeah?" Hinata asked. "W-why d-did Aoi scream?"

"Hey, does anyone know my last name in here?" The question Aoi just asked threw everyone off guard.

"Huh?"

* * *

Sasuke opened the doorknob leading to his hotel room, but then his face comes in contact with a punch.

"Teme…" Naruto hissed, "Where did you go for hours?"

"You could've brought us along, Uchiha," Shikamaru said.

The punch was returned to Naruto. "Oh no you don't…" Sasuke whispered as he quickened his pace to his loosening his tie and then tossed it onto his bed. _One day in that place with Aoi was enough._

"Seriously, where'd you go?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Somewhere."

"With who?"

"Aoi."

"Oh boy, this doesn't sound good," Neji said as he leaned onto the sides of Sasuke's door. "Where did she take you?"

"Let me guess," Shikamaru knew exactly and grinned, "It's VS place again, huh?"

Sasuke wordlessly nodded his head.

"Like I thought," Neji smirked, and then entered the raven-haired man's room.

"Shut up, Hyuga."

"I feel sorry for you though. At least Hinata doesn't drag me to places like those."

Sasuke was growing impatient. "I SAID shut up Hyuga!"

"K. Got it, Uchiha."

Naruto began his words, "But then, you can't just reject her offer. None of us can. We all see her like a little sister. Especially you, Sasuke. After all you are her-"

* * *

"Cousin?" Ino shouted at Aoi. "You're kidding, right?"

"Hehehe," Aoi laughed nervously, "Well. They're Uchihas. I'm Aoi _Uchiha. _We've gotta be related SOMEHOW. Right?"

"Wait, so you're an Uchiha? As in Uchiha Corporations?" Ino asked.

"Yeah."

After Ino asked her question, Tenten realized something important. "Wait then. If you're an Uchiha, then you're our boss?"

Aoi's eyes widened, "You're REALLY sharp today, Tenten. Yeah, somewhere on that line. If Itachi-nii-san and Sasuke are the presidents, then you can say I'm the vice-president."

All the girl's jaws dropped down to the floor. Aoi, the carefree, happy-go-lucky girl, was the vice-president of the Uchiha Corps? Everyone in there was serious, unlike Aoi. Did the world come to an end?

"You're nothing like them, though," Sakura added, "You're not arrogant. You're not cruel."

"And you're not gay!" Ino beamed, but then gets rewarded by a pillow smacking her face.

"Itachi and Sasuke are NOT gay!" Aoi disagreed, but then cracked her head left and right (like popping your knuckles), "Geez. Kids these days…"

Tenten giggles, "Aoi, you act more like a kid than us."

"Shut up, Tenten," Aoi retorted, but then whipped to her serious expression, "Hey guys. I have to go to somewhere tomorrow morning. I'll be back before Sakura's concert begins."

Sakura looked confused. "Where?"

* * *

"Uchiha Corps," Sasuke informed.

"For the marriage meeting?" Naruto asked, "Want us to come with you?"

"No. Aniki and Aoi are already coming with me."

"Aoi?" Neji makes sure that was what he heard. "I know she's blood-related to you, but are you sure she can handle it? She's always goofing off and…"

"Don't underestimate Aoi, Hyuga," Sasuke seethes and afterward smirks, "Once she transforms into her "Uchiha" personality, she can accomplish anything."

* * *

"There's something coming up tomorrow. I'll just meet up with you guys later," Aoi smiled.

"Are your perverted brothers coming along?" Sakura asks.

*sweat drops* _Aoi has brothers that are perverted? _Tenten thought.

*sweat drops* _There's no way that Uchihas can be perverted. I just know it! _Hinata thought.

Aoi then giggled, "First off, they're my COUSINS, but we're a lot closer than just cousins. Secondly, they're not perverted. They don't even check out girls anywhere!"

"Ok then…" Ino replied, "We believe you, but we're gonna have to pamper you up for the meeting you're going to." _Make-up artist and stylists…_

Aoi's face evolves into a color as purple as an eggplant. "Oh no… can you not fix me up?"

"Can you not be our friend?" _*All but Aoi evil laughs* _The girls were all holding different make-up tools, curlers, straightners, etc.

And all this happened at 3 am in the morning…

How nice.

* * *

**Timeskip- 11 am**

"Sasuke Uchiha, you better be ready by the time I arrive at your hotel!" Aoi walks hastily to her cousin's hotel room. The girls had stayed up all night dressing up the Uchiha girl. Although Aoi was never the girlish type, she couldn't refuse her friend's offers.

After the girls finished, Aoi called Sasuke about his location. Surprisingly, they had resorted the same hotel, but on different floors. Her floor was floor 9. His was 10. Aoi just had to take a trip on the elavator, and she'd arrive at her cousin's door.

The elavator doors opened, and Aoi headed out. However, something hard bumped into her, causing her to rub her head. "Oww! I'm sure I didn't hit a wall…" Before she could finish her sentence, she looked up at the thing that hit her. Her eyes widened. It was the redhead on the plane!

* * *

**Flashback**

"Nice to meet ya. I'm Aoi," she extends her hand out. _His belongings are a luggage… and a sand gourd? Great. Just great._

The redhead man tilted his face from the airplane window to glance at the optimistic girl. His face was emotionless. Stern and cold. He quickly checked Aoi out head to toe and then returned to his sky sighting through the window. "Gaara, nice to meet you too."

_It would've been better if he shaked my hand in response. _She thought.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

It also seemed that the redhead, Gaara, also recognized the girl he met on the plane. However, this time, she had light make-up on, and she was wearing a… dress? Gaara's face appeared shocked for a moment, but then switched back to his normal cold face. He nodded and then walked away.

_Geez, he didn't even apologize! _Aoi thought._ But I didn't say sorry either._ After her thought, she continued to walk to her cousin's hotel room.

* * *

**Sorry for being a little late!**

Please review! **Thanks for reading!** O_O **(what type of face is "O_o" or something like that? I wanna know!)**

Please review!

* * *

**Shout- out-Thanks for supporting this story:**

~Lady-Leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Kestrelstar

~arfah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~XxSaKuRaAnDsAsUkE-uChIhAxX

~TDGluver

~H4mony

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~My Perfect Era

~Shadowdemon1911

~All-Is-On-4eVa

~Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-chan

~Chibi-chan'6556

~All the readers out there reading my story! **Thanks a lot! :) **


	8. E pic Fail

Hey guys! There's a side note even at the beginning of the chapter. LOL. :)

**Warning: There are many setting changes and time skips. **(**xxXXxx** = it changes)

* * *

Please also check out my new community, Round and Round! Thx! :)

* * *

**E-pic Fail**

**

* * *

**

"Shut up, Tenten," Aoi retorted, but then whipped to her serious expression, "Hey guys. I have to go to somewhere tomorrow morning. I'll be back before Sakura's concert begins."

Sakura looked confused. "Where?"

**xxXXxx**

"Uchiha Corps," Sasuke informed.

"For the marriage meeting?" Naruto asked, "Want us to come with you?"

"No. Aniki and Aoi are already coming with me."

"Aoi?" Neji makes sure that was what he heard. "I know she's blood-related to you, but are you sure she can handle it? She's always goofing off and…"

"Don't underestimate Aoi, Hyuga," Sasuke seethes, "Once she transforms into her "Uchiha" personality, she can accomplish anything."

**xxXXxx**

It also seemed that the redhead, Gaara, also recognized the girl he met on the plane. However, this time, she had light make-up on, and she was wearing a… dress? Gaara's face appeared shocked for a moment, but then switched back to his normal cold face. He nodded and stepped into the elevators.

_Geez, he didn't even apologize! _Aoi thought._ But I didn't say sorry either._ After her thought, she continued to walk to her cousin's house.

**xxXXxx**

"Oh, Aoi?" Naruto opened his front door, rubbing his eyes sheepishly. He was dressed in a gray 2-piece pajama and a black 2-eyed sleeping cap. His eyes widened while he checked the panting girl. "Dude! You look hot today!"

Aoi giggled, "You're still sleeping?" _'Hinata would've loved to witness this side of him…' _"Where's Sasuke?"

"Huh?" Naruto seemed confused, "I thought he left already."

"Eh?" Aoi then was about to head to the elevators to find her cousin.

"Hold on. Let me ask Neji," Naruto insisted, "Neji! Is the teme still here?"

Then Neji walked out- shirtless.

Aoi gawked. Her jaws fell to the floor. _'Omg! I don't even like him, and I'm drooling! Stupid 6-pack! Flawless… Tenten would die…'_

"No. I thought he left an hour ago. I saw him walk out the door too," Neji answered while rubbing the side of his head. His eyes were temporarily closed because of the quick body stretches. He then opened his eyes. "Oh. Uchiha, what are you doing here?"

*eye twitch* "I thought I told you to call me AOI!" Aoi rolled her eyes, "You know where my cousin went?"

"He said he was going to the Uchiha Corps. I thought he was supposed to meet up with you and Itachi AT the company."

"No... He told me to meet up with him at his hotel room."

Aoi's aura scarily switched to an evil one. Even her smirk was a dark one and she hissed, "UCHIHA SASUKE! YOU BASTARD! YOU LEFT WITHOUT ME!" Her feet swiftly rotated themselves and headed towards the elevator.

*awkward silence between Neji and Naruto*

"Hey Neji, it seems as if the Uchiha family has an infinite faces of smirks. Some smirks are dangerous while others are b*tchy. But nonetheless, Aoi's smirks are always soft and cute no matter how they really turn out."

Neji stared at Naruto like he was crazy. "You're kidding? You can tell the difference between the smirks?"

"I never said that…" Naruto mumbled.

"Tch. Your superior in lying is like saying an elephant's not big." Neji folded his arms.

"Your denial about your Herbal Essences not smelling girly is like saying Sasuke isn't a teme."

"Why you little!" Neji raised his hand to punch Naruto, but then regained his calm personally and grinned, "Oh I forgot. I don't hit girls."

"What was that for, Neji?"

**xxXXxx**

"Taxi!" Aoi shouted as she exited the hotel entrance. She opened the taxi doors, "Uchiha Corporations, plea-" Her speaking was interrupted by a familiar face also sitting in the vehicle.

It was Gaara.

Some twisted fate these two have.

"It's you, Gaara!" Aoi stepped out of the car and bowed, "I'm sorry. I didn't know that this taxi was taken. I was in hurry and I-"

"There's no need to apologize," Gaara interrupted, "We can share a taxi."

"Huh?"

"I'm also heading towards the Uchiha Corporations."

"Y-you are?"

**xxXXxx**

Sasuke and Itachi were sitting in the private meeting room located at the top floor of the Uchiha Corps.

Sasuke leaned towards the transparent glass window with arms crossed while Itachi sat in his black leather chair with his fingers impatiently tapping on the glossy wooden table. The older Uchiha rotated his chair to face Sasuke. "Where's Aoi?"

"She said she couldn't come," Sasuke retorted.

Itachi then placed his right elbow onto the armchair, leaned his head on his knuckles, and formed a sly smile. "Did she really say that or did you just simply make an excuse?"

Sasuke bit his tongue. "If you already know everything, then why did you force Aoi to drag me here? Why is she on your side?"

Knock. Knock.

The door quietly creaked open. A woman with fair skin and long red hair appeared in front of the two men's eyes. "Why hello there, Itachi," the woman greeted, and then faced the other man, "Sasuke."

"Hn. Hey Itachi. Some slut is here to find you," Sasuke spat out those words in disgust.

"Sasuke! Control your temper," Itachi warned while glaring at his younger brother, "Please forgive my dear brother Sasuke. He can be a little… impulsive sometimes."

Karin gracefully entered the room with her heels clinking against the shining white floor. "Oh no worries, _aniki._ If my husband wasn't a little impulsive, then all the fun would vanish between us." Karin sluttily replied and captured a swift glance at Sasuke.

Knock. knock.

"Mr. Itachi Uchiha? Mr. Sasuke Uchiha? Miss Aoi Uchiha?" a mid-forties couple walked in the room.

"Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Wantabe!" Itachi darted to the doors and extended his hand, "I am Itachi Uchiha and this is my brother, who is also your daughter's fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha. It is a pleasure to have finally met you. "

Mr. Wantabe shook the Uchiha's hand in response, "Yes. What a pleasure."

Mrs. Wantabe glanced around the room and discovered the missing. "May I ask where Miss Aoi is?"

Sasuke took a step forward his "in-law" parents. "Unfortunately, because of personal issues, my cousin, Aoi, will not be able to attend this meeti-"

Knock. Knock.

"Sasuke-nii, who says I'm not able to?" Aoi smirked as she placed a hand on her hip, slouching sexily to her left.

It was then Gaara appeared behind Aoi.

"Nii-san? You're here!" Karin beamed and rushed to the door to embrace her…

Gaara shaped a small smile and returned the hug. "Karin." He then turned to Mr. and Mrs. Wantabe and nodded, "Auntie. Uncle."

'_Eh? Cousin?' _both Sasuke and Aoi wondered.

"Now that everyone is here, shall we begin our meeting?" Itachi said, not showing a hint of shock.

"Why of course," Karin replied and headed to her destined and was about to lay her hand on Sasuke's face, "Let's sit right next together, Sasu-"

Aoi quickly grabbed Karin's arm and casted a fake smile, "Karin, leave the boys to find their seat. Since we're both girls, let's sit together. K?"

'_Hn. I ain't gonna let this woman have her wishes. As long as I'm here, none of her plans are gonna work. She looks terrible with Sasuke-nii-chan.' _Aoi thought.

'_This little varmint…' Karin thought. 'She's someone I need to keep my guard up on. Fine then. Let the war begin.' _Karin also gleamed a forced smile, "Of course! I already feel that we're gonna good friends! Let's get seated!"

The two girls then darted and passed Sasuke in silence, creating a "whoosh!" sound.

Little did Karin know, Aoi secretly whispered a message into her beloved cousin's ear, "Sasuke. Don't worry. I'm on your side."

Sasuke's eyes widened and smiled to himself. He murmured in return, "Thank you."

'Your doubts were an epic fail, Nii-chan.' Aoi giggled and sat down in her seat the same time Karin did.

Karin looked at Aoi, "What's so funny?" She then gasped and her hands embraced her head. "Is my hair messed up?"

Aoi laughed, "Nope. Not at all." '_Your face is a little messed up though._' She thought.

**xxXXxx**

Ding dong. Ding Dong.

"Coming!" Hinata rushed to the door while inserting an earring into her ear. When she opened the door, she saw three men. "Eh?"

"Hinata, who is it? ..."Ino asked as she headed toward the front door, "Oh. It's just you. Wait. What are you three doing here? Wait. How do you even know where we are?" *Gasp* "Stalkers! OMG! STALKERSSSS! HELPPPPPP! Rapers!"

Shikamaru skillfully snatched Ino and placed a hand on her mouth, "Shut up, woman. We don't want to create a mess in the lobby. Also-"

Tenten zoomed towards the door with weapons in her hands. "Rapers? Where Ino?" She then dropped them when she saw who it was. "Neji? Naruto?"

"Hn."

"Hey Tenten!" Naruto waved.

"Shikamaru, why is your hand on Ino's mouth?" Tenten innocently asked, but then grinned, "You have something for her don't you? Hmm…"

"Tch. As if. Too troublesome."

"What did you say you lazy bum?"

"What's with all the commotion?" Sakura was in her room, sleeping peacefully, but then suddenly loud noises reached her ears and woke her. After waking up, she decided to take a trip to the living room to see the uproar. "What are you three men doing here?"

"To let you help with our secret plan," Naruto flashed a smile at Hinata.

Hinata wanted to smile back, but her face quickly turned red, so she had to look away.

"Tch. Why would we want to help you?" Ino replied uncaringly and bit her nail with poise.

Neji smirked, "If we told you that your friend, Aoi, is in trouble, would you help us then?"

The girls then glanced at Neji, shocked.

Tenten quickly pinned Neji to the door and then sent him a flirtatious smile, "So… care to tell us your plan?"

They didn't give a care about the men, but if it involved their friends, it's different.

Game on.

* * *

**Whoa! I purposely made this chapter a little bit intense, unlike my other chapters. Did you like it? How should I continue the story? Humorous? Or Serious?**

**Also, like I said before, please check out my newly formed community, Round and Round! Thanks!**

**Please review! It's the button right down there!**

**\/**

**\/**

**\/

* * *

**

**Shout- out-Thanks for supporting this story:**

~Lady-Leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Kestrelstar

~arfah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~.sAsUkE-uChIhAxX

~TDGluver

~H4mony

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~My Perfect Era

~Shadowdemon1911

~All-Is-On-4eVa

~Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-chan

~Chibi-chan'6556

~sasusaku3112

~NekoNiNi

~All the readers out there reading my story! **The next chapter will come out soon!  
**


	9. Preview?

Hey everyone! Thanks for tuning into my story, **My Bride in Paris**! Unfortunately, a new chapter will not be released this week from this story since it will be a double-chapter! I'm SOOOOO sorry, but it will come out first thing next Saturday! Be sure to return to read the next chappie!

* * *

**I'll leak some info though. This next chapter is called, **"Icky Sticky Situation"**. I'm sure you can imagine **_some_** drama when you hear this title… **

**It's sometimes fun to leave the readers in suspense, but I know how it feels when a story of your taste is postponed until later. It feels terrible. There are some stories that don't even update in years! *glares at those type of stories***

**If you guys don't mind, you can send me reviews or messages about what you want to happen next and I can add it into my story! **(_A/N: I'm kinda in a writer's block. However, I kind of have a sketch of what is going to happen, but it's not clear.)_

**:) Thanks for reading my author's note!**

**~starlight1765**

**xxXXxx

* * *

**

**On my "U R AH-MAZING READERS LIST"**

~Lady-Leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Kestrelstar

~arfah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan _**(luv ya!)**_

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~XxSaKuRaAnDsAsUkE-uChIhAxX _**(I am like SOOOOO sorry! Your name always gets changes to ".sAsUkE-uChIhAxX" for some reason!)**_

~TDGluver

~h4mony**_ (I typed your name right this time, huh? :D)_**

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~My Perfect Era

~Shadowdemon1911

~All-Is-On-4eVa

~Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-chan

~Chibi-chan'6556

~sasusaku3112

~NekoNiNi

~X-sasusaku-Y'6566

~EmmettLover93

~101AnimeProductions

~All the readers out there reading my story! **(And me, of course. Don't worry. I'm not a narcissist. LOL)  
**


	10. I cky Sticky Situation

"What's with all the commotion?" Sakura was in her room, sleeping peacefully. However, loud noises reached her ears and disrupted her from her sleep. After waking up, she decided to take a trip to the living room to view the uproar. "What are you three men doing here?"

"To let you help with our secret plan," Naruto flashed a smile at Hinata.

Hinata wanted to smile back, but her face quickly turned red, so she had to look away.

"Tch. Why would we want to help you?" Ino replied uncaringly and bit her nail with elegance.

Neji smirked, "If we told you that your friend, Aoi, is in trouble, would you help us then?"

The girls then glanced at Neji, shocked.

Tenten quickly pinned Neji to the door and then sent him a flirtatious smile, "So… care to tell us your plan?"

They didn't give a care about the men, but if it involved their friends, it was a **completely** different story.

Game on, bitches.

* * *

ooOOoo

**I****ncidentally Perfect**

ooOOoo

* * *

'Your doubts were an epic fail, Nii-chan.' Aoi giggled and sat down in her seat the same time Karin did.

Karin looked at Aoi, "What's so funny?" She then gasped and her hands embraced her head. "Is my hair messed up?"

Aoi laughed, "Nope. Not at all." '_Your face is a little messed up, though.'

* * *

_

**Sometime later- Time skip**

"Now that we are finished with the company conversation, shall we discuss about the marriage wedding date of our beloved Karin and Sasuke?" Mr. Wantabe suggested.

"Why of course," Itachi replied.

Right then, a dark aura forms around Sasuke.

'Is he… hissing?' Aoi wondered.

Karin blushes after witnessing Sasuke's sudden movement. '_Oh Sasuke! You never fail to impress me with your looks and attitude! Your groan just further proves how excited you are for our marriage!'_

The younger Uchiha stood up from his seat. He had enough of this. "I'll be right back. I just need some fresh air. There's no need to wait for me. You guys may continue."

Now the meeting room had lost one of its main characters in the marriage.

'I guess I have to stay here… to see what Itachi-nii-san is hiding up his sleeve.' Aoi thought and glared at her older cousin.

Of course, Itachi glared right back. Menacing bolts of glares snapped back and forth between the Uchiha cousins. The whole atmosphere in the meeting room froze in silence and dimmed in malevolence.

Mr. and Mrs. Wantabe, noticing the uneasiness between the two Uchihas, decided to resign from the conversation, "Oh! Well look at the time. My wife and I must leave to attend a business party. Would you like to meet at this time next week?"

"Yes. I believe it will be alright," Itachi replied with a small smile. '_Aoi… Thanks to you, they're leaving. You are DEFINITELY going to pay…'_

_*_smirks*_'Just like I planned. They are going to leave. Perfect.' _Aoi thought.

"Itachi-nii-san. To pardon ourselves from our past unacceptable behavior, why don't we invite Karin along with us AND Sasuke-nii to the concert tonight?" Aoi fake-giggled, "Also, we can help the couple ease the awkward atmosphere between them."

"Well… it only depends on Miss Karin's answer," Itachi answered happily and looking in Karin's direction.

The redhead woman switched to an innocent looking face, "Is it okay with Mother and Father, though?"

Mr. Wantabe's eyes widen brightly, "Of course! We will accept for our little girl's happiness!"

"Oh…" Mrs. Wantabe pulled a handkerchief from her square purse to wipe her tears away, "Our little girl is growing up, isn't she?"

Mr. Wantabe bit his lips, and then exploded a river of anime tears, "She sure is, dear! I never knew this day would come so quickly! It's like yesterday she was just a small baby I held in my arms!" *sobs*

The Wantabe couple cried their hearts out. They embraced each other to drain their sadness away… in front of the Uchihas.

*sweat drop* _'I never knew they had this side of them.' _Itachi thought.

*sweat drop* _'They sure are weird.'_ Aoi thought.

*twitch* *twitch* _'Oh my gosh! They are so embarrassing! What type of parents show their tears in front of strangers?' _Karin wondered.

After the Wantabe couple regained their composed image, they stood up from their seats. Mr. Wantabe extended his hand forward, "Thank you for inviting my daughter along with you to the concert, Miss Aoi and Mr. Itachi. We truly appreciate it. Unfortunately, we cannot go along with our daughter because of business."

Right before Aoi or Itachi could respond to the handshake, Mrs. Wantabe gasped loudly. "Oh no!"

Mr. Wantabe quickly retorted his arm, and placed them on his wife's shoulders. "What's wrong, dear?"

"We must leave now, sweetie! Or else, we'll be late!"

"Oh you are correct!" Mr. Wantabe gazed at the clock. The business party they were invited to will start in exactly one hour. It already takes about an hour to arrive. He then returned to look at the Uchihas, "Well, we will be taking our leave. Is it okay if we leave Karin in your hands for a few hours?"

"Of course," Itachi replied, "We will safely return her home after the concert ends."

"Thank you. We will now be taking our leave…"

After that- *awkward silence*

'_I've gotta keep that redhead hag away from Sasuke to keep things less troublesome for him_,' Aoi thought, but then formed a wicked grin. '_But more troublesome for her._'

'_What the heck is going through that thick head of my cousin's?_' Itachi wondered. However, he could assume that a plan was being strategized in her head. The evil laugh just gave it all away.

"Say… Karin…"Aoi started.

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking. Why don't just you and I go on a shopping trip? You know, for the concert and everything. After all, we DO have backstage passes. We want to look our best when we meet the celebrities," the Uchiha girl suggested, and then winked at Karin.

Karin considered her choices for a moment, but then realized something. If she stayed here, the chances of her bumping into Sasuke would also be high, but he would most likely ignore her. If she tagged along with Aoi, then her chances of bumping into Sasuke would be most likely. After all, Sasuke IS in good terms with this girl. She smiled, "Of course, I'd love to go with you…"

'_You're just bait to hook Sasuke into the palm of my hands, idiot.'_

'_Oh little do you know, Karin. You have NO idea that I can hear EVERYTHING in your head… since I'm using Sharingan.' _Aoi thought. Her wink was just an act to activate Sharingan for the closed eye. _'YOU'RE the one who's getting deceived, Karin.' *giggles*_

"Well then, you guys should be leaving by now. You only have a couple of hours left before the concert begins," Itachi recommended.

"Sure thing!" Aoi snatched Karin's wrist once again and dragged her away.

"Wait," Itachi stopped the two female's tracks.

"Hn?" Aoi looked back.

"Bring Mr. Gaara with you. We wouldn't want to bore our guest," Itachi averred.

Anime sweat drops grew behind Aoi's head. She then slapped her forehead. _'Oh, I forgot about Gaara this whole time! He's dead as a mouse! I thought he left…'_

Gaara stood behind Itachi, his face emotionless. _'Great, you're getting rid of me. Huh, Itachi?'_

"Cool! The more the merrier!" Aoi's face brightened in happiness… for some UNKNOWN reason. She then grasped the redhead man's hands.

Gaara's eyes widen in shock. It was his first time holding a girl's hand that was not related to him in any way. (**A/N**: I didn't tell you anything…) His hair hid part of his light pink cheeks as he stared at the floor.

The room now was left in stillness. Itachi looked down at his feet as he slid his hands into his pockets. He smirked to himself, "Foolish little brother, I know you're still here. Come out, come out wherever you are…"

Time ticked on the metal reamed clock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Even the softest footsteps could be heard. Deep in the shadows, an outline of the Uchiha male with spiky hair revealed. "Hn."

* * *

ooOOoo

**I****cky Sticky Situation**

ooOOoo

* * *

"I think the concert's theme is 'little black dress'," Aoi answered Karin's previous question. They were now strolling up and down the lanes of countless department stores. Although they were both listless after running from store to store, their persistence guided them forward.

**Destination #1- Express**

As they walked through the store, nothing caught Aoi's eye, but it captured Karin's.

The dress of her taste appeared in front of her eyes. It was a mainly black scoop-neck dress with bands of silver emphasizing the waist, parts of the chest, and the bottom rim of the dress. In the back the two shoulder straps formed a v-shape, meeting at the middle of the back.

**(A/N: Here's the link if you don't understand what I'm trying to say ;) **

_http:/ www. e x p r e s s .com/user_att_name=Interest&Mrsavf=*&Mpper=3&Mpos=9&Mcat=22&Mcatg=category_root&Mcatn=Dresses&Mcatp=cat_2&user_att_value=Email&Mrsaa=*&Mppg=0&Mpg=SEARCH%2BNAV&Mcatpn=For+Her_**)**

In Karin's imagination, it will curve her body with maximum sexiness with minimum effort.

"OMG! This dress is like… SOOO pretty!" Karin bounced up and down as she skipped to the dress.

She seized the dress hastily and rushed into the fitting room a.s.a.p.

"What a sissy-istic narcissist. She only cares about herself._ No wonder Sasuke calls her a slut. _ It's been this way ever since we started this trip. She would AT LEAST buy one dress from each store! If all the dresses she bought today were less revealing and a little decent looking, I wouldn't mind helping her carrying her bags," Aoi complained quietly to Gaara.

Gaara sweat drops. '_So this is what they call girl talk? Or is it girl drama? Or tattle-telling?'_

After the thought of his, his eyes meandered around the store, and then somehow down at the Uchiha woman's hands. Pink, semi-swollen lines emerged on her palms due to the excessive bag carrying. Being as sympathetic as he was, he snatched all the shopping bags away from her limits.

"H-hey!" Aoi called, trying to redeem her bags, but only proved how fast her hands could move in the breeze.

"Go shopping, woman. I'll be in charge of the bag holding," Gaara stated emotionless.

She wrinkled her nose, "I don't like this store though. I might as well hold the bags…"

"No. Go shopping."

"I'm not a shopaholic, so GIMME BACK THE BAGS!" Aoi argued quietly.

Right then, the fitting room door opened with a small creak.

"Yoo-hoo! Aoi! Gaara-nii-san! How do I look?" Karin posed with one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. She then cutely winked hearts at Aoi and then Gaara to express her "sexiness". **NOT!**

*Aoi and Gaara sweat drops* _'Why did she wink at both of us? Is she bi?'

* * *

_

**20 minutes later- Destination #2- Kohl's **

"Omg! This is so pretty!" Karin basically was a spoiled shopaholic than ran through stores and bought everything that caught her eyes… "OOH! I like that too!"

Now the bag-carrying duo was lethargic because of the constant chasing after the redhead woman. Both were panting heavily, unlike the crazed you-know-who.

*breathes (3x)* "She really is fast… when she wants something," Aoi stated, now walking alongside with Gaara through the junior's isle (not looking at the clothes though, not really the shopping type unless she feels like it).

Conversely, Gaara tried to find the perfect dress for the bored Uchiha girl. He looked around the racks. Unlike Karin, he figured Aoi's taste is more "decent", and it covers more skin. The dress doesn't have to cover EVERYTHING and be traditional, but the design has to be trendy and cute.

He encountered many dresses, and many thoughts popped throughout his head.

Dress #1- _Karin's taste. No, this can't be the right one._

Dress # 2- _Oh no wait… this was in the plus size for women's! Why is it in the junior's place then?_ (**A/N**: no offense, but maybe someone misplaced it?)

Dress # 3- *still detached, trying his best to not blush* _'Wrong section… how did I end up in the lingerie place?'_

After countless stumbles, a dress captured his eyes. As he walked closer to the dress and slid his hands down the dress, sparks of white light glittered around him and the dress. '_Maybe this is the right one…'_

He looked around to call Aoi. However, she was nowhere to be found. "Woman, where are you?"

Underneath all the shopping bags, a head shooted out. "Yeah? You called?"

Gaara anime sweatdrops. '_I thought I was carrying all the bags.' _"Where did those come from?"

"Karin bought MORE stuff."

Now he was mad, treating her future-cousin in-law and blood-related cousin like slaves. Ordering them around, making them carry bags, always snitching if one this is done wrong… This was not supposed to happen.

"Aoi, put this on, and we're leaving," Gaara snatched the dress from the racks, and handed it over to Aoi.

Aoi's heart thumped loudly. Her breath was limited. She realized he just called her "Aoi", her real name and not "woman". She looked down at the dress.

It was… beautiful.

She smiled but then switched to a confused face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, but how did you know what size I wear in junior dresses?" Aoi asked curiously.

After a few long seconds, Gaara decided to respond, "I guessed. You have a petite body, so it's not that hard to estimate. Just go put it on."

"H-hey!" Aoi was offended, but still walked to the fitting rooms, "I'm not THAT petite. I'm 5"6!"

* * *

ooOOoo

Gaara was tapping his right foot impatiently with his arms crosses, wanting to leave Karin as soon as possible, but he couldn't leave the Uchiha woman in his cousin's hands. That would be too dangerous.

Unconsciously lost in his thought, Aoi brought him back to reality by waving her hand back and forth in front of his eyes. "Hello…? Gaara, are you there? Come back to earth?"

"Huh?" Gaara startled. After taking a glimpse of Aoi from head to toe, he quickly looked away.

Aoi was shocked. The guy's face was red. Did he catch a fever? "Are you ok, man?"

"Y-yeah. No problem," Gaara returned to his natural face, expressionless. He grabbed Aoi's wrist and dragged her away.

Light shades of pink colored her cheeks, "Hey! What do you think you're doing? Leaving Karin there all alone? I need to pay for my dress too!"

"I already paid for your dress. Just think of it as my gratitude for helping me carry Karin's dresses. And I left a note on Karin's bags that said we needed to leave, because something "important" happened."

"Now what that 'important' thing might be?"

"You don't need to know…"

* * *

**40 minutes later- Destination #3 – Sakura's Concert**

"Why are we going through the back, and not the front?" Gaara asked as he parked his Red Mustang.

"Because we are VIPs?" Aoi replied as she applied the last touches of her make-up to her merry face. "How do I look?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

ooOOoo

"Aoi! You look so cute!" Ino squealed while bouncing happily.

"Thanks?" Aoi flushed. She wasn't the type to be arrogant when she received compliments.

Ino realized a weird atmosphere around Aoi and giggled, "Why did you and both Gaara come together?"

This time, Aoi didn't blush, "He was a "guest" of the Uchihas."

"Oh… and I thought you guys were a couple," Ino saddened.

"Shut up woman. Don't make the situation worse…" Shikamaru suggested.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Shikamaru. Come on let's go, Aoi," She dragged Aoi to where the rest of the girls were.

"Aoi!" Hinata exclaimed. "You made it!"

"Oh my gosh! You look so pretty!" Tenten praised.

"Did you choose this out yourself?" Sakura asked.

Aoi inwardly blushed.

* * *

(Flashback)

_He looked around to call Aoi. However, she was nowhere to be found. "Woman, where are you?"_

_Underneath all the shopping bags, a head shooted out. "Yeah? You called?"_

"_Aoi, put this on, and we're leaving," Gaara snatched the dress from the racks, and handed it over to Aoi._

_She looked down at the dress. It was… beautiful.

* * *

_

"Y-yeah. K-kind of like that," Aoi replied. She looked down at her dress again. The little black dress really was beautiful.

Although the dress was only black, it seemed more elegant that way. The dress was sleeveless and reached a little bit below her thighs but above the knees. The collar is ruffled, forming a slight v-shape right around her chest. As you go down, the sewn-in belt emphasized the waist, and made the Uchiha girl a "true woman". (A/N: lol that is the cheesiest thing I've ever written.)

**To see the dress, go to:** _w w w. kohls .com/kohlsStore/womens/dresses/littleblackdresses/PRD~688505/Suite+7+Ruffled+Sheath+_

"Woohoo! Sakura! Sakura!" the audience cheered. After all, this was a concert.

"Hey! It's about to start! Sakura, get going!" Tenten said.

"Sure!" Sakura answered happily. She skipped to the top of the center of the stage where she will hold a big ring to evacuate down onto the stage.

The girls followed her, but then stopped when they reached the end of the curtains from the top.

Evil auras formed around Ino, Hinata, and Tenten after Sakura left. That left Aoi startled.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" Aoi questioned.

"Well, we have a plan to tell you," Tenten answered.

"C-Come closer. We can't let Sakura hear about t-this." Hinata commanded.

The girls huddled together and informed Aoi on their plan.

*Audience is too loud, so you can't hear the masterminds' plot. Sakura's concert begins*

"Oh... That sounds good," A dark aura also bolted around Aoi. "Let's start the plan. Game on."

**You say that I'm messing with your head (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
All 'cause I was making out with your friend (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

"What plan, Aoi?" a deep voice purred.

"Eh?" Aoi turned around. Speak of the devil. The other girls cautiously left the scene and ran away.

Fake sweat nervously dripped down Aoi's face. "Sasuke-nii, whatcha doin' here?"

"It's obviously an Uchiha's duty. So who in our company is singing?" Sasuke asked.

**Love hurts whether it's right or wrong (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun (yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)**

"Oh? You didn't know nii-chan? It's Sakura. The girl you sat right next to on the plane," Aoi confirmed.

Sasuke's uncaring eyes widen. _'That's why her singing wasn't half bad! I never even knew she was a major singer of our company.'_

**You're on your knees**

**Beggin' please**

**Stay with me**

**But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy**

Aoi easily activated Sharingan without Sasuke noticing, since he was lost in his train of thought. Because of the Sharingan, she could hear every word going on through his head. She smirked. _'Time to get the party started.'_

"Neh, Sasuke-nii…"

"Hn?"

**All my life I've been good but now**

**Whoa… I'm thinking what the h*****

"Wanna go see Sakura?" Aoi asked, not caring about her cousin's answer. She clutches her cousin's wrist and brings him along with her… to the top of the stage. It was about where Sakura was released down, but curtains covered the two Uchihas.

**All I want is to mess around**

**Whoa… I'm thinking what the h*****

"H-hey Aoi!" Sasuke startled, "If we go any further, we're gonna fall!"

'_My point, nii-chan' _Aoi thought. However, she acted like she just realized the fact. She gasped, "Oh! I forgot! We would fall!" She walked behind Sasuke and grasped onto part of his shirt. "I'm so scared, Nii-chan!" After that, she purposely added all her weight onto the back of Sasuke. Now if weight is added, then wouldn't the person receiving all the weight fall?

**If you love me, if you hate me, you can't save me baby, baby**

"Ahh! Sasuke-nii! You're falling! What to do now?" Aoi fake-worried, but she knew her cousin wouldn't die so easily when single.

**All my life I've been good but now. **

"Aoi!" Sasuke was falling straight down with his hands trying to reach an object to hold on. However, he was about to reach terminal velocity, until his fell flat on his face.

**Whoa… I'm thinking what t-**

Instead of feeling the cold, smooth floor, it was surprisingly… warm…

"Mmmph!" someone below him was mumbling, unable to speak.

It was that pink-haired girl.

He was on top of her.

She was below him.

After that, he realized that he was onstage, which meant that he was visible to millions of people.

Uh-oh. This is bad.

He just shut her mouth up… by accidentally landing his lips on her.

Crap. This is DEFINITELY gonna be the headlines for the paparazzi tomorrow morning.

* * *

**OMG! THIS CHAPTER HAS ENDED! DID YOU LIKE IT? So far, this is the longest chapter I've ever written in ANY of my stories, so PLEASE gimme some reviews!

* * *

**

**Shout- out-Thanks for supporting this story:**

~Lady-Leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Kestrelstar

~arfah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~XxSaKuRaAnDsAsUkE-uChIhAxX

~TDGluver

~h4mony

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~My Perfect Era

~Shadowdemon1911

~All-Is-On-4eVa

~Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-chan

~Chibi-chan'6556

~sasusaku3112

~NekoNiNi

~X-sasusaku-Y'6566

~EmmettLover93

~101AnimeProductions

~Raspberry Sunshine

~animewriter12345

~Somber-Lupi

~yoyoyo

~Cherry Torn

~sasuke soul

~All the readers out there reading my story! **Thanks for patiently waiting! :)**


	11. N ew Year Fresh Year

"H-hey Aoi!" Sasuke startled, "If we go any further, we're gonna fall!"

She walked behind Sasuke and grasped onto part of his shirt. After that, she purposely added all her weight onto the back of Sasuke.

Because of receiving all the weight transferred from his cousin, Sasuke temporarily lost his balance. Then in slow motion, he collapsed forward and shot downwards in the air.

"Ahh! Sasuke-nii! You're falling! What to do now?" Aoi fake-worried, but she knew her cousin wouldn't die so easily when he was _still_ single.

"Aoi!" Sasuke was falling straight down with his hands trying to reach an object to hold on. However, he was about to reach terminal velocity… until his fell flat on his face.

Instead of feeling the cold, smooth floor, it was surprisingly… warm…

"Mmmph!" someone below him was mumbling, unable to speak.

It was that pink-haired girl.

As uncomfortable as this may sound, the fact that he was on top of her, and she was below him was a fact. Instead of reacting in any unusual way, the Uchiha man and the pinkette stayed in that position for a few minutes. Shock hit them **BADDDDD**.

Everyone in the audience ends their loud cheers one by one after witnessing this view. How did this happen? Was this part of the concert? Phone phone… take a picture of this rare incident…

People watching gawked at the pair in shock. Some random guy just kissed Sakura Haruno. THE Sakura Haruno! ONSTAGE!

When Sasuke returned to Earth from distress, he rose up as fast as he could. Being the man he was, he extended a hand towards the pink haired girl to help her stand.

"Thanks," Sakura mumbled as she used Sasuke's hand to set her up. However, no eye contact was made during this phase. After all, shades of pink formed on their cheeks, forcing them to turn away from each other. Because of that, they did not realize the terrible situation that they were in.

Millions of phones slide out of purses and pockets. Interviewers and reporters from different paparazzi stations barged in through the doors and rush to the front seats in hope of capturing the scene. Flashes and clicks were aimed towards the stage. Selling this online, posting on blogs, and sticking this on the front pages of magazines would mean millions!

This is DEFINITELY gonna be the headlines for the paparazzi tomorrow morning.

_All my life I've been good but now. _

_Whoa… I'm thinking what the h*ll

* * *

_

**xxXXxx**

**N** **ew Year ****- ****Fresh Year**

**xxXXxx

* * *

**

Here was Karin… pissed. Because of her cousin's disappearance, she was now in a taxi to reach her destination- the concert.

"We're here, madame."

"Merci beaucoup," Karin pulled out a slack of cash and handed it to the driver, "Keep the change."

Karin opened the passenger door, and walked out of her car. Thankfully, she had ordered a butler of her to carry all her shopping items home. Now all she was left with was her Gucci bag.

Her heels clanked against the ground as she opened the concert back doors. _'How dare you leave me, Gaara? You left me to go with that Uchiha brat.'_

"Oh Karin!" Aoi was crying, with a handkerchief rubbing against her face, "Sasuke-nii fell onto the concert floors really bad!"

"What?" Karin barged. There was no way her fiancée would… die. She felt anxious, "Where is he?"

Then the TV was turned on coincidentally right after.

"Hello, everyone! This is Cindy Launder from Drama4U! Here we are, at THE Sakura Haruno concert!" the reporter informed, "As expected, all her tickets were sold out after its first day of its release! Countless fans showed up to support the successful pinkette! However, an accident happened!"

'_Accident?' _Karin thought._ 'What could go wrong during a concert?'_

The reporter continued, "Out of the blue, a mysterious man flew from the top of the stage and hit OUR SAKURA bulls eye! They fortuitously landed a kiss on each other!"

'_Whoa… those dramas do really happen in real life…' _Karin wondered. '_But it has nothing to do with me.' _She inwardly smirked.

Aoi noticed all of Karin's facial expressions and smirks. _'Oh Karin, that smile will be wiped off your face soon.'_

"Now we have a close-up of the incident! Here it is! Show it!" Cindy commanded.

The TV blurred out for a moment and then switched to the video.

"Wah! I'm falling!" the man said.

_'Hmm? That voice sounds familiar.' _Karin thought. She looked up at the TV.

**BOOM! **A loud thud was heard throughout the stage.

And there it was… the best part… SasukeCPRSakura?

Karin's jaw dropped.

'_And there you have it. Karin's omg-how-could-he-have-betrayed-me-I'm-so-hot look is GONE! That's what she gets, though.' _Aoi thought._  
_

The TV altered back to the Cindy the reporter. "We have determined the mysterious man's identity. Can you guess who he is? Well, it is the almighty SASUKE UCHIHA!"

The crowd went wild.

Karin's hands formed fists. Her body tensed. Despite the stiffness, she walked to the top of the stage to witness the accident.

It was true.

Her fiancée, Sasuke Uchiha, was kissing another girl besides her. How can this be?

She needed to figure who this Sakura Haruno was. Many gossips and discussions were told about her during Karin's night out with her friends, but she never knew what the girl's appearance looked like.

She cautiously took a closer step towards the pair without the paparazzi noticing her trace. She pushed up the rim of her glasses up her nose to see a better picture of the two.

Her eyes wondered around until she saw Sasuke. As soon as she saw her prey, her smile faded to a frown.

Below Sasuke was… a flash… of… pink? Pink hair…

Karin's eyes widen. It was the girl she met at the mall!

* * *

**Flashback**

Karin's left eyebrow lifted in suspicion, "And why would someone like you go to Victoria secret?"

"…" Sasuke stayed silent as a mouse.

"Seriously, man. I'm as curious as the redhead woman in front of you. WHAT are you doing here at Victoria's Secret? Don't tell me you were looking for girl things!" the pinkette added.

Karin noticed Sasuke gritting his teeth, so she decided to add more oil into the fire. "Who knew that the almighty Sasuke Uchiha would go to a store that sells clothes that doesn't even cover half of a girl's body?"

The two girls laughed hysterically.

**End of Flashback

* * *

**

'_Gah. Another dent was put in my plan. Aoi, you may have won this battle, but I'll win the war!' _Karin's eyes flashed in anger. Her fists clenched. She formed a sly smile. There was still a plan B up her sleeve.

'_Crap. I gotta act weak.' _Karin thought, and grabbed a tissue from her handbag as she started to cry.

"Karin? What's wrong?" Aoi said, "Are you okay?"

Tears then fell down Karin's eyes like a river. "I know it was an accident, but I can't help but break down."

Aoi pulled Karin into an embrace and placated her by patting her head, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Time will fade away all the sadness. Soon, everyone will forget about this incident."

"I hope so!" Karin sobbed.

Aoi only acted like she cared, but she didn't. _'Geez, Karin. You should've been an actress and not a businesswoman. All those fake tears would've been worth millions in movies…'_

**ooOOoo**

* * *

**New Year's Eve 2010**

The guys were lazed in their hotel living room. Neji was reading a book on the loveseat with his feet crossed while Shikamaru was on the sofa yawning and stretching. Sasuke sat on the other side of the sofa and stared into space deep in thought while Naruto was sitting on the shining hardwood floor.

Naruto noticed the sulking silence, so he grabbed the TV remote. "Ah! I'm in the mood to watch some TV. Who's with me?"

"…" No answer. Only chirping crickets could be heard.

"Fine then! I'll go to a porn channel!" Naruto said happily, but was dying inside.

Thanks to what he just declared, he earned glares from all the men.

"Oh ok," Naruto muttered, "At least you guys are all still awake. I thought you slept with your eyes open."

Naruto presses the channel up and down button.

Channel- Good morning Paris News **(A/N: The following will be translated into English, since I don't know a lot of French.)**

"Bonjour, everyone!" the newscaster greeted, "Here you are with Good Morning Paris News. One week ago, an incident happened at the Théâtre du Châtelet!"

*Shikamaru sweat drops* _'Here we go again…'_

"The famous Japanese-American singer, Sakura Haruno, kissed her employer, Sasu-"

'_This ain't good.'_ Naruto thought. _'Teme might blow up again.'_

The TV blurred to a different channel.

"Because of the SasuSaku incident, all the fans have gone wild, and have written many blogs on their profiles! Rumors say that our Uchiha man currently has a fiancée, yet he kis-"

Naruto pressed the off button on the remote as he meekly laughed and scratched the back of his head, "Ne teme, don't listen to the TV. It's a new year. Let's all start off fresh."

Neji closed his book calmly, "He's right. Even though the news still isn't fading, we need to lift our heads up high. The road's gonna be tough, but we gotta keep going on forward."

Shikamaru smiled, "This is also the perfect chance to cut the tie between you and Karin."

All heads turned to him in wonder.

"Well, think about it," Shikamaru explained, "Since Sasuke's been stuck in this incident, Karin's family may not approve of him. And if they don't approve of it, then Sasuke won't have to take Tylenol to relieve his stress!"

"You're right, Shikamaru!" Naruto beamed, "When this case is over, Sasuke can finally eat normal food and not tomatoes!"

Neji smirked as he shook his head deprecately, "The Uchiha also has a terrible habit of only eating tomatoes when he's confused or stressed. When tomatoes are his only appetite, you can read him like a book."

"I know, right!" Naruto concurred.

"Shut up, you weirdoes!" Sasuke hissed as he cracked his knuckles.

Fake nervous sweat dripped from the other's heads. _'It's not like Sasuke is in a bad mood or anything like that. He was just trying to sing the alphabet but forgot halfway. Yep. That's it. He's not trying to kill us or anything like that.' _They all thought.

Sasuke's hand pounded on the glass table in front of him, "I need some fresh air." And he left.

**xxXXxx

* * *

**

"Le journal est ici, Hinata!" Ino hollered from the front doors of their hotel house. She picked up the newspaper thrown in front of each hotel house's main door.

"Really?" Hinata ran to the doors, "A-anything new?"

Ino frowned, "It's the same news on the front page. SasuSaku incident. Boss and employee affair."

Hinata's hand slapped her forehead, "Oh boy, we shouldn't let Sakura see thi-"

Sakura lightly tapped on the Hyuga girl's shoulder in confusion. "Not let me see what, Hinata?" She glanced down the news. "Oh. That."

"Y-yeah," Hinata stuttered nervously. She noticed her friend's body becoming stiff, so she stroked Sakura's back to help soothe her back to ease. "Don't worry. How about this? Go outside, get a whip of fresh air, and then come back. K?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Sure." She ran in her room to slip on her gray hoodie. "I'll be back." And she closed the door.

After Sakura left the scene, Tenten and Aoi exited their rooms and walked towards the other two girls.

"Our plan was a success, but it didn't flow as smoothly as I thought it would," Tenten informed.

"Yeah. I went to the guys' place last night," Aoi stated, "Nii-chan seemed like he was in trouble. He wasn't acting like his old self. The other guys and I tried cheering him up different ways, but nothing worked."

"Yeah. We tried everything to cheer Sakura up, but all we get from her is a fake smile and a "I'm fine." There's no way she is, though!" Tenten added.

"M-maybe we should c-call a meeting with Neji-nii, Shikamaru, and N-n-naruto-kun," Hinata suggested.

Ino smiled, "You're right, Hinata. Let me go call them."

Ino was on the phone in seconds, and Tenten decided to talk. She grinned at Hinata, "Since when did you call Naruto "Naruto-kun"? You were stuttering a lot when you said his name."

Hinata blushed madly but shook her head in denial, "N-no. I always stutter. It's no different with him."

The two-bunned girl placed a hand on her hip as she slouched to one side. "Then why are you blushing twenty degrees above average?"

"Because I ate hot peppers."

"Hinata, you're lying. You're allergic to hot peppers."

**xxXXxx

* * *

**

It was ten till midnight. Like said, Sakura was in her gray hoodie, some dark skinnies, and UGG boots.

The hood was placed on her head to not reveal her face. As she walked, she thought about the past flashbacks. How did this all happen? Was this all determined by God? Why did all the agony have to be placed on her?

Her thoughts were interrupted because of a bumping of a tall figure. She looked up sorrowfully, and then looked down, "Oh it's just you, Uchiha."

"Hn," Sasuke answered. He inhaled bits of the cold air and then exhaled. "We need to talk."

"Ok I'll talk to you," Sakura agreed and smiled, "if you treat me to some ice cream."

Sasuke's calm face switched to a poker face, "When it's snowing?"

"I don't care. I want some ice cream, or we won't talk," Sakura pouted as she folded her arms like a little kid.

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. Let's go to that store over there."

**ooOOoo

* * *

**

Coincidentally, a park neighbored the convenience store, so they decided to talk a walk there.

The two walked together in silence. All attempted conversations failed the moment their eyes met.

Sakura was growing impatient. The man asked her to follow him for a walk, and yet did not begin the talk he said he would. The pinkette looked at him and looked away. If he wasn't going to do anything, then she will.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?" Sasuke screamed. "Quit running, woman!"

"No! I wanna climb a tree!"

*Sasuke sweat drops* _'First, she eats ice cream when it's freakin' cold, and now she says she wants to climb a tree. PMS, perhaps?' _

He shook his head to get rid of the thought. However, when he stared forward, the woman was nowhere.

"Yoohoo! Up here!" Sakura waved as her signal, grinning.

*Sasuke's eyes temporarily switch to slit, fox eyes to fit the thought* _'Is she telling me to climb up the tree? When snow is covering the whole tree?'_

"Hurry up!"

**ooOOoo

* * *

**

Somehow, after all the complaints Sasuke heard from the girl, he somehow is now sitting on a branch of the tree alongside with her. "You owe me big time, Haruno," he said looking away from her.

Sakura's cheerful face slowly altered to a serious, mourning look. "An eye for an eye, huh?"

The atmosphere was silent again.

The only sound that could be heard were the tears that were unconsciously one-by-one dribbling down Sakura's pink (because of the cold) cheeks.

Sasuke turned to face the girl, only to have witness the girl's waterworks. Never was he in a situation when a girl was crying, so he was confused to the point where he treated her like a kid. "Oi! Don't cry. I'll buy you more ice cream?"

"I don't want more ice cream!" Sakura chastised, "I just want everything to return back to the way it was!"

Sasuke gave up. He was defeated. Why were girls so hard to understand?

More tears trickled down Sakura's face and melted the snow on the branch. Her arms wrapped her upper body as she bit her lip. She whispered to herself, "Why did all this have to happen to me? My life was perfect. But then… but then… those rumors…My fans will never look at me the same way they did…"

Sasuke pulled Sakura into an embrace before she could continue on with her words. Trying to calm the woman, he murmured a reply, "Go ahead and cry. Break down. I don't care, but this all happened because of me. I'll find a way to get us out of this mess."

Sakura clutched onto Sasuke's jacket to wipe her tears, "You better…"

"3! 2! 1! 0!" Citizens cheered in happiness. Fireworks glow the dark sky in amazement.

The pair released from the cuddle and looked up.

"Ne Sasuke… I almost forgot today is New Year."

"Yeah. Me too."

"By the way," Sakura smiled, "Happy New Year."

"Ditto."

"You're not a man of many words, huh?"

"Hn."

"You'd probably be with that beautiful redhead girlfriend of yours, huh?"

"Heck NO. And she's not my girlfriend," the Uchiha ridiculed.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Sakura argued, "It seemed like she really liked you, though."

"I don't like her."

"Then tell her you don't like her," the pink-haired oracle advises.

"I can't."

"Why?"

Sasuke smirks, "Why should I tell a pinkie like you about this?"

Sakura's eyes twitches, "Then don't tell me! Hmmph!"

"Young ladies like you who have a short-tempered personality like that usually stay single for the rest of their lives."

"Young men like you who don't show any hint of affection for anyone will be abandoned by their significant other."

Sasuke snickered, "I guess we're doomed then. We'll stay single forever."

"That's kinda sad…"

**xxXXxx**

The rest of the gang were at their so-called meeting but were wondering where the heck Sasuke and Sakura was at midnight when it was snowing crazily outside.

**xxXXxx

* * *

**

"Achoo!" the pair sneezed in unison.

"I'm not sick," Sasuke declared, raising his hands in innocence.

Sakura giggled at the Uchiha's comment, "Neither am I. Maybe someone was talking about us?"

Since a conversation quickly heated between the two, all emotions except for happiness vanished. They talked all night on that old oak tree as the fireworks glittered the whole sky.

**ooOOoo

* * *

**

Since **Valentine's Day** is coming up, I decided to make this chapter a double-chapter also! *inserts heart*

So yeah… the chapter ended… Today's exactly February 13, 2011, and my story is only on New Year 2011. I'm kinda behind…

Oh yeah! I forgot to mention, but the song I added in chapters 9 and 10 is called "What the Hell" by Avril Lavigne. It's an amazing song! Please go check it out on YouTube®!

Thank you for reading this chapter and my story! PLZ REVIEW! **Happy Valentine's Day! **

**\/**

**\/**

**\/

* * *

**

**Shout- out- **along with **comments/questions** for **all** of my **supporters:**

~ Ravenstar-of-DarkClan_**I AM SOOO sorry! I was rereading all the reviews all my readers have sent me, and I found your name as my first review… Yet, I never thanked you! I am SOOO sorry! Will you forgive me? :D**_

~jjdhd **I'm so sorry if this story isn't your taste, but I really appreciate the fact that you actually took time to read my story! I'm already content with that ;) **p.s.: I 4got ur name 2!

~ little invisible me ***sulking* I'm sorry. I 4got 2 add ur name to my thank u list…**

~4everMCRluver ***to the point where I'm crying now* I didn't mean to NOT add ur name on purpose. Really! I'm sorry**

~Lady-Leader **(thx 4 reading! Luv ya a million times!)**

~swordmistress2069 **(this sounds like a tenten pen name… is it?)**

~Princess Spara **(omg! I love your profile! I cried at some parts!)**

~Kestrelstar **Krestalstar, crystalclear? My teacher always asks "clear as mud?" and then our class would say "crystal clear". Good times…**

~arfah33 **(CONGRATS! U Were the first one to add me to add my to ur favs list! THX!)**

~Soubi Rei Kaisen **I can't wait to read ur future stories! Although ur on a writer's block, I wish u the best!**

~TheCinnamorollBoo **Ur right… Karin must die… but not now, or the story will die along with her. (She won't literally "die" in my story). I love tht song too!**

~maidsama4real ***squeals!* YOU MUST LUV MAID-SAMA AS MUCH AS I DO!**

~AkemiKizumi-chan **(BFF… man… ily… you always make me smile when I read ur reviews)**

~jaye baby **(psst… I checked ur profile. If what you wrote on ur profile is true, then I might be around ur age… I might be** around ur **your** age or a little older **… I never said anything…)**

~fallengirlx **One question… u don't have anything (like author notes, etc.) on ur profile?**

~iluvsya2much** I LUV UR PROFILE! Especially the punk and emo box letter! :P**

~InFieryPeace **If u like Bleach and Naruto like me, then I suggest you to watch Fairy Tail! :)**

~helen dl **What does "dl" mean? Just asking.**

~Hoshimi-chan **Thx 4 always reviewing each and every one of my chapters! UR so sweet!**

~.sAsUkE-uChIhAxX **(The computer always gets ur name wrong, but I always type it right…) LOL**

~TDGluver **(When I read ur pen name, I think of my friend's last name which is Glover. LOL)**

~h4mony **(Thx sooo much! Ur one of the few people who add me both on your favorite story AND story alert list!)**

~Cute Neko Obsession **(The other day, I was watching the AH-mazing anime show, Fairy Tail, and I figured out that neko=cat!)**

~Komaley **U have the best taste in stories… I checked the first one on ur favs list. It's GOOD.**

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric **(tongue twister to me sometimes! Saying your name is REALLY FUN!)**

~My Perfect Era **(Thanks for reading my story! I really like ur story 2!)**

~Shadowdemon1911 **If 2011-1911= 100 years old… no comment. Jk! ;)**

~All-Is-On-4eVa **(Thanks for reviewing… reviewing… and reviewing!)**

~Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-chan **I love ur bunny on ur profile!**

~Chibi-chan'6556 (**In Sailor Moon, there's this little girl called chibi too!)**

~sasusaku3112 **sasusaku 4eva!**

~NekoNiNi ***whistles*** **Welcome to the SasuSaku club, buddy!**

~X-sasusaku-Y'6566 **Judging by ur pen name, u must be a sasusaku fan, too huh? Well, I am too! :)**

~EmmettLover93** (are you like… 18 or something? Emmettlover**93**. 2011-1993=18 Get it?) lol**

~101AnimeProductions **My gosh… I luv ur story…**

~Raspberry Sunshine **Arigatou! U added me 2 both to ur fav story and Fav list!**

~animewriter12345 **Did you know 1234567 or something like that respectively is a common password many people use?**

~Somber-Lupi **Suspense you say… you must have a evil mind… jk! ;)**

~yoyoyo **OMG! I 3 ur pen name! It's reminds me of Jay-Z or Eminem saying "yoyoyo" in their songs! It can also mean a yoyo you play with, right?**

~Cherry Torn **Plz… with a **cherry** on top? lol**

~sasuke soul **Thx for adding me to ur author alert list! It makes me REALLY happy!**

~Hisoka Faith Minami **I'll update for ur sake! Lol**

~ meggie-moo s (**cute pen name!)**

~ **(me and my friends talk about NINJAS all the time! They're just so cool!)**

~ shocky808 **thx 4 adding me to ur favs list!**

~xXpearlshipper97Xx **Based on your pen name, I'm assuming ur 13? If you're 13, then ur around my age!**

~Anon reviewers/readers **THX SOOO MUCH!**

~All the readers out there reading my story! **I think I kept thanking everyone. Well… you guys deserve it! If I missed anyone, please tell me!

* * *

**

**Please Review! Thanks!**

\/

\/

\/


	12. P MS Femininely

**HEY GUYS! It's starlight1765! Something happened to my computer, so I couldn't update for a while, and I'm REALLY sorry! I mean it! Also, there were technical difficulties with fanfiction . net itself, so I couldn't publish/post any new chapters.**

**Also… my cousin had a baby boy this March 4****th****, 2011! So this chapter is dedicated to my cousin and her newborn baby! I love youuu!**

**IT'S ALSO DEDICATED TO... Another cousin of mine's (same age as me, well "techinically" a year older now), Mariah Carey's (41/42 yrs old), and Fergie's (36 yrs old) birthday are all on MARCH 27TH! HAPPY B-day!**

**/ \ / \**

**(^_^ )**

**WARNING: THERE ARE TIMESKIPS! HoPe YoU lIkE iT!**

* * *

**New Year's Eve- New Year 2011**

* * *

Ino frowned, "It's the same news on the front page. SasuSaku incident. Boss and employee affair."

Hinata's hand softly slaps her forehead, "Oh boy, we shouldn't let Sakura see thi-"

Sakura lightly tapped on the Hyuga girl's shoulder in confusion. "Not let me see what, Hinata?" She glanced down at the news. "Oh. That."

"Y-yeah," Hinata stuttered nervously. She noticed her friend's stiffness, so she stroked Sakura's back to help soothe her back to ease. "Don't worry, Saki-chan. How about this? Go outside, and get some whip of fresh air. K?"

Sakura nodded her head, "Sure." She ran in her room to slip on her gray hoodie. "I'll be back." And she closed the door.

* * *

**xxXXxx**

As Sakura walked out on the streets, she thought about the past flashbacks. How did this all happen? Was this all determined by God? Why did all the agony have to be placed on her?

Her thoughts were interrupted because of a bumping of a tall figure. She looked up sorrowfully, and then stared at the ground full of tears, "Oh it's just you, Uchiha."

More tears dripped to the ground and left wet spots behind.

Sasuke turned to face the girl only to have witness the girl's waterworks. Never was he in a situation when a girl was crying, so he was confused to the point where he treated her like a kid. "Oi! Don't cry. I'll buy you ice cream?"

"I don't want more ice cream!" Sakura chastised, "I just want everything to return back to the way it was! My fans will never look at me the same way they did…"

Sasuke automatically pulled Sakura into an embrace before she could continue on with her words. Trying to calm the woman, he murmured a reply, "Go ahead and cry. Break down. I don't care, but this all happened because of me. I'll find a way to get us out of this mess."

Sakura clutched onto Sasuke's jacket to wipe her tears, "You better…"

"3! 2! 1! 0!" Citizens cheered in happiness. Fireworks glow the dark sky in amazement. The two glanced up in the sky. Because of the excitement, Sakura's tears dried and were replaced with a smile.

"By the way," Sakura beamed, "Happy New Year."

"Hn. Ditto."

* * *

**PMS Femininely**

* * *

_January 2nd, 2011- Early in the morning_

A hand rang a doorbell on the 10th floor of a certain hotel room.

No answer.

The girl banged on the door out of impatience.

"Uchiha Sasuke! Open the door! Now!" Aoi shouted.

No answer.

"Oh my gosh! If no one answers the door by the time I count to three, I will reveal all of your secrets! Yes and I mean all of you: Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru!" she threatened, "3!"

"…"

"2!"

"…"

"1! That's it. I'm gonna go spread all your secre-"

Neji swung the door open, only with a towel wrapped around the bottom portion of his body. His hair was wet, and drips of water were slowly falling from his neck down to his toned chest.

Aoi's jaw dropped. *sweat drop* '_Why do I always see Neji shirtless? Déjà vu… Why is it always me who sees him like this and not Tenten? Why am I **not** drooling? Oh wait... I know! Because he's more feminine than me! Even I can smell the flowery scent coming from his direction…_'

"Can't you act more feminine, Uchiha? A woman just doesn't go to other people's doors and bang on them until someone answers. You'll wake up the neighbors," the Hyuga scoffed.

"Look who's talking. I don't care. Where's Sasuke-nii?"

Neji sighed. "Sleeping. He came home really late last night, so I don't think you should interrupt him."

Aoi barged into the house, **shoving Neji** to the side. "Move aside, woman!"

*twitch* Neji was about to lose his temper, but he followed Aoi as she was speedily walking to her cousin's room. "For heaven's sake, Uchiha Aoi, I am a man. I am a Hyuga. Do you know what you're saying is disrespectful?"

"Tch. Go cut your hair, use **MANLY** shampoo, come to me, and THEN I'll know you're a man," Aoi scoffed.

Neji smirked playfully, "Nah. That's too hard. Why don't you and I both go to my room, and I'll show you what a man does…"

"Shut up, Neji! I get it! You're a guy! Happy?" Aoi retorted and opened Sasuke's door.

The door opened slowly, making a _'CREEK!'_ noise.

"Nii-san?" Aoi whispered, and then softly smiled to herself. '_He really is asleep. Nii-san actually looks peaceful in his sleep unlike the stern face he always wears in front of everyone_.'

"See? What did I say? He's still asleep," Neji proved while crossing his arms.

"Ok, since you have proved your point, go put some **MANLY** clothes on, and go wake up the others."

"Why?"

"Tell you later. Just hurry."

"Hn," Neji said, and headed out.

'Ok. Now we have to wake Nii-chan up.' Aoi thought.

Aoi walked over to her cousin's side of the bed and shook him brutally, "Hey Sasuke-nii, wake up!"

* * *

Neji walked out of his friend's room confused. _'Why does Aoi want me to wake everyone up?'_

His eyes then widened and mumbled to himself, "Oh, I forgot to close the front door."

As he walked to the living room, which was right next to the front door, he happened to encounter another person.

"What are you doing here also, Tenten?"

Tenten's eyes bulged out and looked away from the Hyuga with a fresh tint of pink on her face. However, after a few seconds, the girl busted out laughing. "Neji… why are you only wearing a towel that has a picture of Justin Beiber on it?"

His eyebrows formed a questioning look. _'What is she talking about?' _He looked down at his towel. She was right. There was a picture of Justin Beiber on it. An eerie aura formed around Neji, "Aoi…"

Tenten sweat dropped and quietly mumbled to herself, "And the **feminine** culprit blames it on an innocent victim."

Neji, who was born with sharp ears, heard each and every word Tenten had said. *twitch* First, an Uchiha calls him a female and now Tenten? Now all his indulgence had vanished.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Guy! Let's go to my room, Tenten!" The Hyuga man picked Tenten up bridal style and paced to the room.

Tenten blushed but violently punched the guy's chest, "H-hey, Neji! Put m-me down!"

Neji skillfully opened the door, and walked inside still carrying Tenten to find a man on his bed. He walks over to the nightstand and shakes the man sleeping with a pillow covering his head. "Oi, Shikamaru. Wake up, man. Aoi's got some news to tell us."

Tenten sweat drops. "Didn't you say we were going to your room?"

"This is my room, but Shikamaru has this bad habit of sleepwalking whenever he has nightmares of his mom screaming at him."

"Oh…" Tenten mouthed, "Wait. How do you know this?"

"Err… by the fact that we have known each other since preschool?"

"Ahh…"

After a few moments of silence (Neji still carrying Tenten), Shikamaru decided to wake up. The pineapple head raised his head to face the Hyuga in a questioning look.

"Hey Neji, why is Tenten in your arms?"

* * *

**Half an hour later**

All the guys were awake and were all sitting in the living room.

"Aoi…" Naruto rubbed his eyes and whined, "Why did you wake us up at six in the morning?"

Aoi sadly looked over at Tenten (who was finally released by Neji), but then answered Naruto's question, "Me, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, and Sakura-"

Sasuke looked up when he heard the pinkette's name.

"We're all leaving Paris today…"

"WHAT?" The guys all shouted and were shocked. Especially Sasuke.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura's world tour isn't finished. She still needs to go to the United States and Korea."

"When are you guys coming back?" Sasuke bluntly questions.

"Probably in a month IF everything works out," Tenten answered.

"Tenten and I just wanted to inform you guys. If you guys want to see the girls one last time, then meet us at the airport at 10 A.M. sharp," Aoi said as she stood up from her seat and dragged Tenten with her to the door, "Well, we'll be leaving then…"

The door closed and left the guys in silence.

"So… Teme," Naruto said, "Are you going to see them off?"

Sasuke smirked, "Hn."

* * *

**At the Girl's Hotel Rooms- About three hours later- 9:35**

"What's taking Sakura so long?" Hinata asked while gazing at her watch.

"I don't know," Ino answered, "But when I went into her room this morning to wake her up, she was smiling in her sleep."

"Really?" Hinata thought. 'Huh… That's weird. She was so upset yesterday, yet she was smiling in her sleep. What happened last night?'

"Come on, Saki. We wouldn't want to be late!" Tenten hollered while rolling her luggage.

"Coming!" Sakura replied. She neatly stuffed all her personals into different bags but kept her brush, make-up, and other girly stuff in her Gucci® handbag. _'Ok. All done.' _The pinkette picked up all her bags and rushed out of her room, quickly closed it, and headed to where the others were.

"You ready?" Ino grinned at Sakura.

"Yeah. Let's go!"

* * *

**At the Airport- 9:50 A.M.**

All the girls were hurrying to catch their plane except for Tenten and Aoi who were constantly glancing back.

"Hey, Aoi," Tenten whispered into her ear, "Do you think they're gonna come?"

"I seriously don't know…" Aoi whispers back.

"Tenten! Aoi! Walk faster, slowpokes!" Ino complained.

"Hai!" they said in harmony.

As the two girls were swiftly rolling their suitcases, they were still worried about the guys not coming.

"Yes! We're finally here!" Sakura happily squealed and lifted her right foot, "Note to Self: Running in high heels is a bad idea."

"Naw really, Forehead? Don't you have any common sense?" Ino grinned.

The pinkette childishly stuck her tongue out, "Shut up, Pig."

"Yeah, Pinkie just told you to shut up, Pig," a deep voice mocked behind Sakura.

Sakura's heels reversed and she looked up to determine whose voice it belonged to. Was it who she thought it was?

Sakura smiled brightly and lightly punched the person's shoulder, "It really was you, Uchiha."

"Hey that hurt," Sasuke touched his shoulder and smirks, "I can fire you for abusing your employer."

Sakura snickers, "Oh please. Abuse? I'm so scared."

Hinata, realizing the lovey-dovey atmosphere between the two, dragged the other girls to where the other guys were. "C-come on guys. Let's go see the others before we board the plane."

"Why?" Tenten whimpered, "I want to watch Sasuke and Sakura."

"No. It's their business," Hinata said in a stern tone and then looked at Sasuke and Sakura, "J-just be back in five minutes, you too."

"K."

The other guys grabbed their "buddy" and dragged each girl to a different location. Since the guys were so oblivious about their surroundings, none noticed that Aoi was left alone without a hand grabbing onto HER wrist.

"Wow…" Aoi nodded her head with a firm expression on her face, "So I'm the only single one here, huh?"

*crickets chirping* No answer.

"REALLY?" Aoi barged, "Hmph! Unlike you people, I'm going to enjoy my last minutes in Paris by going to that small Starbucks shop over there to buy a DELICIOUS cappuccino!"

* * *

"Because of Hinata, I'm going to die in suspense! I REALLY wanna know what Sasuke and Sakura are talking about now!" Ino whined, crossing her arms.

"Oh, quit complaining, woman," Shikamaru yawned while stretching his arms, "It's a miracle that we're here to see you guys before you leave."

"B-but…" Ino pouted.

"No buts, woman," a flash flickered in Shikamaru's brain, "Hey, _Ino_, don't you want Sasuke and Sakura to become a couple?"

"Yeah, but why?"

The lazy guy grinned, "I have a plan that you might be interested in helping, but it's going to take time to make it true…"

Ino's right eyebrow lifted in question, "Although you're a lazy bum, you seem like a pretty intelligent man. Ok, I'll help you. Just this once."

Shikamaru smirked. _That's my girl_. He swiftly pulled his iPhone from his front pocket of his sagging jeans, "Good. Woman, give me your phone number, so I can give you further information later …"

"Why not just tell me everything now? Is there a lot to say or something?" Ino asked bluntly.

Shikamaru stayed motionless for a few seconds, and then returned to himself. "Yes..." he lied, "It would take a whole day to explain everything. I can only tell you the major facts now, so I'll tell you the details later. After all, I have many plans if our Plan A doesn't work."

"Ok. Enough said," Ino interrupted. She tilted to her side to open her handbag and grab a notebook and a pen.

"So shouldn't you tell me your number too?" Ino requested while scribbling down her number.

After the question, Shikamaru stared at her in a confused look. '_Why would she need my number? Is she planning to sell it on eBay or something?_'

Ino reddened but quickly replaced that face with her casual, cute look, "You know, just in case you lose my number, we would still have contact with each other since I still have it. Also, if I think of something to add into the plan, I can call you right away."

*Both sweat drops*

'_Crap… He is NOT going to believe that…_' Ino thought.

Even though, Ino still blabbered on, "You know blondes, they tend to forget things easily, so I'd need to call you right away just in case I forget something to our plan. Right?"

Shikamaru accepted the reasoning. He nodded his head, "True. It's like killing two birds with one stone."

"Here's my number," Ino handed nervously. '_He actually believed me… I actually have good memory though… for a blonde_.'

"Thanks," Shikamaru said. Right after, he pulled out a business card from his vest pocket. "Here's my business card. My cell phone number is the one on the bottom left."

After receiving the card, Ino smiled, "Thanks."

"Don't you dare sell it on eBay though!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "Why would I want to sell it on eBay? Who's that stupid to sell it there anyways?"

'_Oh. You haven't met Naruto then…_' Shikamaru thought.

**xxXXxx**

* * *

"Achoo!"

"B-bless you, N-n-naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered.

"Let me take a picture of your face, Hinata!" Naruto grinned, "When I'm depressed or angry because of the teme(s), I can pull out a picture of you to ease myself!"

Naruto pulled his red Blackberry® Torch 9800 from his pocket and quickly, but skillfully snapped pictures of the Hyuga girl.

Hinata giggled and played with her fingers, "What am I? A good luck charm or something?"

Naruto stared at her intensely. His face lowered to the point it was about to touch the surface of Hinata's face. "…"

Hinata stepped back, "What is it, Naruto?"

The blonde's right hand stroked his chin (he's thinking), "You didn't stutter. That's a surprise."

"Huh?" Hinata tried recalling the past few sentences she had said. Her eyes widened, "OMG! I actually didn't!"

Naruto laughs happily, "Congrats!"

Hinata squeals. Her terrible habit of stuttering vanished. Before this whole story began, Hinata visited many speech therapists to cure her "disease", but she would always arrive home disappointed. However, this man (looks at Naruto) healed it. He opened her up. He unlocked the lock to her…

The Hyuga woman grabs Naruto into a warm embrace. She clutched onto his shirt, "Thank you so much…"

Naruto's eyes widen. He was utterly speechless because his shy friend here just voluntarily pulled him into a hug. The blonde unconsciously raises his hand and places them around Hinata's petite waist, "No. I'm the one who should say thank you."

Naruto releases himself from the hug, takes a handkerchief from his casual vest, and lifts it to Hinata's face to wipe her tears, "You're a lot cuter when you're smiling."

Hinata chuckles, "I guess this is a goodbye…"

"No, it's a "See you later". Take some pictures of Korea for me," Naruto declares happily.

**xxXXxx**

* * *

"Neji, you actually look like a man today! Did the world end? It's not 2012 yet…" Tenten mocks sarcastically, "AND you're wearing Abercrombie® cologne instead of perfume this time?"

*twitch. twitches again* Neji glared at the brown haired girl. Why did everyone assume that he was a girl instead of a guy when they first met him? Why did they playfully JOKE about him looking like a girl? What was so funny about it?

"Look here, I'm a guy! A guy! Do you want proof? I brought proof with me just in case!" The Hyuga brought a suitcase along with him which was filled with business papers and etcetera. Like my birth certificate… and…" He looks down at his pants.

Tenten blushed, "Enough with your gender issues! Geez… Even YOU can be perverted."

Silence emerged between the two while both stared different directions with a shade of pink on their faces.

"Call me when you get there," Neji reminded while staring at the soaring airplanes flying outside, "So I know you got there safe and everything…"

"Y-yeah sure. I will," Tenten answered while glancing at the crowded shops surrounding them.

**xxXXxx**

* * *

"_Une tasse__de__cappuccino__,__s'il vous plaît_," Aoi commands as she hands her money to the cashier, "_Oh__,__et__la crème__et le sucre__supplémentaire__s'il vous plaît_." **{One cup of coffee, please. Oh, and extra crème and sugar, please.}**

"_Pas de problem_," the waiter smiles and hands over the warm drink, "Vous pouvez y aller, madame," **{No problem. Here you go, ma'am.}**

"_Merci_," Aoi grabs her drink and heads towards the small tables. **{Thank you.}**

"_La personne suivante__dans__la ligne__,__s'il vous plaît!_" the cashier hollers. _**{**_**Next person in line, please!}**

"_Je__voudrais un__cappuccino__à la crème__et le sucre supplémentaire_," the anonymous man orders as he slides cash onto the counter. **{I'd like a cappuccino with extra cream and sugar added.} **

"_Huh__,__c'est__vraiment__ironique__la façon dont__vous avez commandé__la même chose__que__cette jolie femme__là-bas_," the cashier hands the drink to the customer as he points to the woman. "_Pas__beaucoup__de__personnes__afin de leur__cappuccino__avec de la crème__et le sucre supplémentaire__._" _**{Huh, it's really ironic how you ordered the same thing as that pretty woman over there. Not a lot of people order their cappuccino with extra crème and sugar.}**_

"Eh?" the unknown man turns his head to the woman. He smirks to himself. _'Why do I always see you everywhere I go?'_

The man grabs his drink. "Merci," he says to the cashier and heads towards the woman.

*camera switches to Aoi*

Aoi sighs while wearily stirring her coffee with straw, "Sitting alone is boring…"

"Uh-huh," the red-headed man smirks and sits in the chair facing the Uchiha woman, "And that cashier told me that it was rare for two people to cumulatively order cappuccinos with extra crème and sugar."

Aoi, shocked, accidentally sips a whole gulp of the hot coffee, "Gaara? What are you doing here- Ow! My tongue! Ow! Hot!"

Because of Aoi's loud disruption, the other Starbucks customers gawked at her strangely.

Gaara cursed silently while staring at the ceiling and counting to ten, "Shut up. It's not that hot…"

The Uchiha girl inhaled and exhaled many breaths to cool her tongue. "Are you human? Because if you are, you'd know that coffee is hot."

"I should ask you the same question," Gaara retorted calmly, "If you were human, you would at least have some common sense about not gulping a huge amount of coffee at once."

Aoi thought about Gaara's argument for a moment, and looked up defeated. She smiled, "Touché."

**xxXXxx**

* * *

'_All riders of plane trip A39 to Seoul, Korea… Please board your plane. We will depart in approximately one minute_.' Says the speakers.

"Well…" Sakura fiddled with her fingers.

"Err…" Sasuke replied.

"I guess I'll see you in about a month?" Sakura innocently smiled.

"Hn. That means no stress for a month," Sasuke smirks.

"Hey!" Sakura slaps the Uchiha's shoulder lightly.

"Oww!" Sasuke chuckled. "What is up with you and violence?"

"Pfft. What are you talking about?" Sakura meekly giggles, "I'm not violent."

"Says the girl who just slapped my shoulder."

"Lightly." The pinkette corrected. "Well, bye Sasuke."

Right after Sakura's sentence, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's wrist and buried her in his chest. "You better come back."

The girl tilts her head in confusion, "Why would I want to stay in Korea or America? I want to be in Paris. Besides, it's not like I'm going to die or something like that."

The two released from the embrace. Sasuke takes a neatly-wrapped item from his pocket, places it in Sakura's hand, and closes the hand. "Don't open it until you get on the plane. Ok?"

* * *

**ON THE PLANE**

Sakura, still confused, slowly opens her hand after the plane flew into the clouds. She quickly unwraps the present and happily raises the weightless item to face-level. It was a heart locket necklace made out of sterling silver.

"Idiot," she mumbles to herself, "You could've given it to me when I came back. It's not like that was our last chance seeing each other."

A stranger, also attending the flight, reserves a seat a few rows behind the girls'. "It's not like you're going to die… It's not like your last chance seeing Uchiha Sasuke. Watch what you say, Haruno Sakura. It might become true," the person hissed.

Back at the airport, the guys stared at the clear windows in wonder as their "girls'" plane flew off. Little did they know…

* * *

**P.S. WHERE ARE YOU…?**

February 13th, 2011

The guys, as usual, were in the hotel living room. Shikamaru was lying on the couch half-asleep while Neji sat in the loveseat reading the daily newspaper. Sasuke was focused in his weight training session by lifting some heavy barbells. Naruto just plopped on the floor and switched TV channels every three seconds.

"Ne teme…" Naruto said, "The girls should be back by now… It's been over a month since New Year…"

"Yeah," Shikamaru concurred, "The last time I talked with Ino was two weeks ago, and she told me that Sakura's concert was finished. They already finished going to the U.S. and Korea."

"Well, where could they be?" Sasuke said.

"I don't know… But I have a bad premonition about this…" Neji admits.

Silence then filled the room. Of course, Naruto was the one to break the silence.

"So teme, I haven't seen you going out with Karin for a while."

"Well," Sasuke started, "_Aniki _forced me to call her to go out on date, but she never picked up the phone even once these couple of weeks. Usually, when I call her, she'd answer the phone right away."

"Why isn't she picking up the phone now?" Neji asked. "Isn't she obsessed with you or something near that line?"

Sasuke dropped the barbell and wiped his face full of sweat with a towel wrapped around his neck. He then rested his back on the wall behind him. The Uchiha placed one leg out straight while the other was bent. His right hand shuffled his hair stressfully. "I don't know. I seriously don't know!"

*Doorbell Rings*

_'Eh? No one knows that we are here… Who could that be?_' Neji thought.

"Coming!" Naruto answers the door. "Um… who are you?"

"Is Uchiha Sasuke here?"

Naruto raises an eyebrow. "Yeah… are you here to break up with him or something?"

The man at the door ignores the blonde's previous comment and continues, "May I talk with him for a moment?"

"Sure! Let me call him. Hold on a sec," Naruto says and then hollers, "Sasuke, some guy with no eyebrows wants to talk with you!"

A few seconds later, Sasuke reaches the front door. His eyes widened, "Gaara, what are you doing here? Aoi left already. Karin's not here either."

"Exactly. Karin's not in Paris. She's where Aoi and the rest are."

"What do you mean?"

"What if I told you that my cousin somehow behind my back strategized a plan to destroy all the girls? And by everyone, that includes Sakura Haruno." Gaara rambles.

Sasuke raged, "What? How? Why?"

"I don't know," Gaara taps his foot while placing his hands in his pockets, "We need to rescue the girls."

"Do you know where they are?" Shikamaru asks, lying on the couch with his eyes closed.

"Pack for a month's vacation. Bring your passports. I already ordered the plane tickets. Now hurry!" Gaara ominously commanded.

* * *

***squeals* Suspense build-up! More drama, but I eased the chapter with a little comedy. So… did you like it?All the parings got a fair deal in this chappie! *squeals again*  
**

**I'm soooo sorry that I couldn't update for longer than a month!**

**Oh yeah, HAPPY LATE aPrIl fOoLs DaY! ;)**

* * *

**Shout-out for MY PATIENT SUPPORTERS!**

~Ravenstar-of-DarkClan

~jjdhd

~little invisible me

~4everMCRluver

~Lady-leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Krestalstar

~afrah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~Helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~XxSaKuRaAnDsAsUkE-uChIhAxX

~TDGluver

~h4mony

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~My Perfect Era

~Shadowdemon1911

~All-Is-On-4eVa

~Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-Chan

~Chibi-chan'6566

~sasusaku3112

~Nekonini

~X-sasusaku-Y'6566

~EmmettLover93

~101AnimeProduction

~Raspberry Sunshine

~animewritter12345

~Somber-Lupi

~yoyoyo

~Cherry Torn

~sasuke soul

~Hisoka Faith Minami

~meggie-moo s

~shocky808

~xXpearlshipper97Xx

~everydayhaterXD14

~ding-a-ling-lee

~colourfulgurl

~Rina Skinney

~ms. green valentine

~Kuroi Neko Tsuki

~Gabii Applezz

~peppermintginger

~ImmaBeForever

~EVERYONE! **Thank you for patiently waiting for my comeback!**


	13. A SAP

*Doorbell Rings*

"Is Uchiha Sasuke here?"

A few seconds later, Sasuke reaches the front door while wiping his sweat with his neck towel. His eyebrows form a questioning expression, "Gaara, what are you doing here? Aoi left already. Karin's not here either."

"Exactly. Karin's not in Paris. What if I told you that my cousin somehow behind my back strategized a plan to destroy all the girls?"

Shikamaru, Neji, and Naruto's eyes widen. However, Sasuke shows no hint of shock or worry.

"And by everyone, that includes Sakura Haruno," Gaara slyly includes.

Sasuke raged, "What? How? Why?"

"I don't know," Gaara taps his foot while placing his hands in his pockets, "We need to rescue the girls."

"Do you know where they are?" Shikamaru asks, lying on the couch with his eyes closed again.

"Pack for a month's vacation and follow me. We need to leave as soon as possible," the redhead says ominously.

* * *

**A.S.A.P.**

* * *

**Seating ARRANGEMENTS 1:00 PM**

**Naruto Neji **_(sitting together)_

**Sasuke Shikamaru **_(sitting together)_

"Wow…" Naruto glances at his surroundings in awe. "Leather seats, big jet, hot flight attendant chicks… That redhead has everything!"

Right after, a flight attendant rolls a food cart full of steak, lobster, and grape wine and hands a plate to Naruto. She winks at Naruto and returns to her work post.

The blonde man stares at the plate and then glances at the attendant flabbergasted. "W-was that intentional? She only gave a plate of food to m-me, right?"

Naruto shoots up from his chair, dances his happy dance- do the Macarena, and sings the song…

_**Damn Girl!**_

_**Damn, you's a sexy chick**_

_**A sexy chick**_

_**Damn, you's a sexy chick**_

_**A sexy chick**_

"Naruto, even though he's helping us, don't let your guard down," Neji warned since he did not want to blow up in a stranger's property. He was on the redhead stranger's private jet. When he was little, he was taught to not board an outsider's vehicle, but he trusted Sasuke. The fact that Sasuke trusted the redhead meant that the redhead won't harm him and the others.

"Guys…" Sasuke started while relaxing his head on his seat, "He's safe. The fact that Aoi and I trust him can conclude that you guys can also believe in him."

"But where is he now? How come he's not sitting with us?" Neji argues.

Shikamaru groans and sighs with his eyes closed. "Will you guys please be quiet? I'm trying to sleep here."

"Then ignore us like you usually do!" Neji retorts.

"Calm down, Neji," Naruto strokes his Hyuga friend's back.

Shikamaru uses this moment of Neji's anger as an advantage for his revenge. He smirks, "Tenten will be fine. It's not like she has the possibility of being raped by mass murderers or a dangerous mafia group. It's not like she has the possibility of being in a bad health condition since she has the possibility of getting whipped, slapped, beaten, and…"

"Shut up, Nara!" Neji hisses, but then softly whispers, "I don't want to imagine what's happening to all the girls..."

Naruto looks at his friend in sympathy. On the outside Neji seemed very… stern and cold, but on the inside he was very warm and caring. "Everything's going to be alright, buddy. We're gonna go save them and beat up those mafia men. The girls will be safe."

Neji snickered, "Tenten is the most violent girl I have met. There's no way anyone can defeat her… besides me. And plus, mafia men? What century are we in man?"

"Err…" Naruto scratched his chin, "Is that a trick question?"

The Hyuga rolled his eyes. Was Naruto as dumb and dense as he thought? "How did you pass college with a low IQ of yours?"

"Actually, I had an IQ test two weeks ago, and the results said I had an IQ of 140," Naruto stated.

After everyone heard 'IQ of 140', they shifted their heads directly at the blonde. "You're kidding?"

"No…" Naruto replied.

Sasuke smirked. His blonde friend could be dense sometimes, but he was an honest guy. "Then you're smarter than you look. No wonder you don't judge a blonde by their appearance."

"Shut up, teme!"

"I'm older than you, dobe. Respect your elders."

"By 3 months! What a big difference!" the Uzamaki exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hey," Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone, "Every day counts."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" ""

* * *

**TIMESKIP OFF THE PLANE AND IN AN UNKNOWN RED MUSTANG 3:45 PM**

Neji heavily inhaled and exhaled. His hands were placed on both sides of his head. The "drama king" personality of his showed its face, "OMG! First, we board a stranger's plane, and now we are currently riding in the stranger's car."

"Don't worry about that," Gaara reassured while opening the driver's door in haste, "If we bump into the bad guys, with our combined strengths we can easily take care of those trash."

*Everyone sweatdrops*

'_Looks like I just found someone who's more supercilious than Neji and Teme..He just called humans "trash". What does he call himself? Sand?' _ Naruto thought.

'_He didn't even answer to Neji's comment.'_ Shikamaru thought.

Everyone was lost in thought while Gaara was waiting in the driver's seat impatiently for the other guys to return back to earth. He rolled the passenger seat window down. "Get in! We have girls to save!"

"O-oh! Right! Get in!" Naruto hurried.

"Hn," the others replied. Such a social group…

The guys were now in the car with Gaara driving. They had absolutely no idea where they were heading to nor did they know what the redhead was planning.

Unlike Shikamaru's personality, he did not lean his head back for a nap but instead interrupts the awkward silence with a question. "Isn't kind of dangerous to drive a bright red car like this out in broad daylight? I mean, if we're trying to catch culprits, then we have to act undercover."

"True," Gaara looks at Shikamaru through the rear-view mirror, "But like the saying '_the most dangerous place is the safest place_' goes… We can relate it to this situation. They would never think that we would attack them in a red car."

"How much time do we have left before we arrive?" Naruto questions.

"About twenty minutes," Gaara answers, now focused on driving.

**3 seconds later…**

Naruto, being the hyperactive guy he was, could not sit and wait calmly like normal people, so he asks the driver impatiently, "Are we there yet?"

"No, Naruto."

**5 seconds later….**

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! Now stop asking!"

**The car was silent for about two minutes until…**

"Are you sure we're not there yet?"

Gaara stomps onto the brakes hard which caused all the guy's bodies to jerk forward.

"NO! For God's sake… We still have approximately 17 minutes 52 seconds left before we arrive. Wait, since I spent my time screaming my head off at you, we only have 17 minutes 40 seconds left!"

"Geez… I'm sorry…" Naruto solemnly apologizes and stares out at the blowing trees through the window.

Sasuke snickers. Since he was sitting in the front passenger seat, he rotates his head to the left to glance at the redhead and mumbles, "Looks like someone has anger management."

Gaara bites his lip in anger while inhaling and exhaling to calm himself, "You know Uchiha, if it wasn't for Aoi, I would've totally have killed you-"

**BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!**

The guys look up at the sudden loud screeches but to only discover a car accident. Luckily, a police car was parked at a block across from the accident location, so the police car without delay runs to the calamity.

"Wow…" Naruto mumbles in fear, "I am SO glad that I made you mad, Gaara."

"Yeah, if you had driven a little further, you would've been included yourself AND us in that accident," Sasuke adds.

"Well, of course! We're the car right behind the cars that bumped into each other," Naruto says.

"Can we leave now? We have girls to save," Shikamaru reminded calmly.

"Oh, ok. I'll pass them," Gaara spins the steering wheel and steps onto the pedal.

Sasuke glimpses back at the backseats to stare at the Nara. Although the Nara seemed calm outwardly, his inside was probably as confused and worried as anyone else in the car.

"Looks like someone's desperate to save Ino."

"Tch. What are you talking about, Sasuke? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Says the guy who used an excuse to ask for the girl's **coughs***Ino***coughs** number," Neji utters.

"Shut up, Neji. At least I can make a move on a girl," Shikamaru sniggers, "Unlike someone who's known a girl for YEARS and he can't even confess to her."

"Quit arguing guys. We're here," Gaara announces and then scrambles through a suitcase. "But before we leave, you might need these. They might come in handy."

He grabs out 5 weapons: rifle, pair of pistols, pair of nun chucks, sword, and a retractable spear.

'_He only has two decent firearms. The rifle and the pistol…' Naruto _sweat drops.

"Each one of us is going to take a weapon as a shield. They ARE real by the way," the redhead explains.

Each guy grabs a weapon and opens the car doors.

**Sasuke - Rifle**

**Gaara ****-** Pistol

**Shikamaru ****-** Nun chucks

**Neji ****-** Spear

**Naruto ****- **Sword

"I'm surprised how you can fit all that stuff in one small suitcase, Gaara," Sasuke said impressed.

Gaara smirks while fake-polishing his pistols with his handkerchief.

"How come teme gets the cool thing and I don't?" Naruto pouts.

Neji ignores Naruto's previous comment. "The sword's blade is REALLY sharp, Naruto. Be a good little boy and don't go killing anybody."

"Hurry up, guys!" Shikamaru reminds AGAIN.

A wind gushes by as the group walks to the front gates and stares.

"So where do we start? This isn't like a movie. There won't be any luck on our side."

"Hey, the door's open guys. Do you wanna go in?" Naruto asks.

"I stand corrected. Luck is on our side today."

* * *

Song used in chapter:** Sexy Chick by Akon**

* * *

**Thanks for reading the twelfth-thirteenth chapter of My Bride in Paris! **

**BTW, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**  
**aNd AlSo, It'S mY bEsT fRiEnD's BiRtHdAy! Happy birthday, buddy! **

**Shout-out for da Readers!**

~Ravenstar-of-DarkClan

~jjdhd

~little invisible me

~4everMCRluver

~Lady-leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Krestalstar

~afrah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~Helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~XxSaKuRaAnDsAsUkE-uChIhAxX

~TDGluver

~h4mony

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~My Perfect Era

~Shadowdemon1911

~All-Is-On-4eVa

~Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-Chan

~Chibi-chan'6566

~sasusaku3112

~Nekonini

~X-sasusaku-Y'6566

~EmmettLover93

~101AnimeProduction

~Raspberry Sunshine

~animewriter12345

~Somber-Lupi

~yoyoyo

~Cherry Torn

~sasuke soul

~Hisoka Faith Minami

~meggie-moo s

~shocky808

~xXpearlshipper97Xx

~everydayhaterXD14

~ding-a-ling-lee

~colourfulgurl

~Rina Skinney

~ms. green valentine

~Kuroi Neko Tsuki

~Gabii Applezz

~peppermintginger

~ImmaBeForever

~Josephine Lancastrian

~xxQuietShadowxx

~sasusaku3112

~SaKuRa-Blossom29

~EVERYONE! The next chapter is under construction! :)


	14. R unaway

"We're here," Gaara announces and then scrambles through a suitcase. "But before we leave, you might need these. They might come in handy."

He grabs out 5 weapons: a rifle, a pair of pistols, pair of nun chucks, sword, and a retractable spear.

"Each one of us is going to take a weapon as a shield. They ARE real by the way," the redhead explains.

Each guy grabs a weapon and opens the car doors.

Sasuke - Rifle

Gaara - Pistol

Shikamaru - Nun chucks

Neji - Spear

Naruto - Sword

"How come teme gets the cool thing and I don't?" Naruto pouts.

Neji ignores Naruto's previous comment. "The sword blade is REALLY sharp, Naruto. Be a good little boy, and don't go killing someone."

"Hurry up, guys!" Shikamaru reminds AGAIN.

A wind gushes by as the group walks to the front gates and stares.

"So where do we start? This isn't like a movie. There won't be any luck on our side."

"Hey, the door's open guys. Do you wanna go in?" Naruto asks.

"I stand corrected. Luck is on our side today."

* * *

**RUNAWAY- Escape**

"So do we just enter without permission?" Naruto asks.

"No, dobe," Sasuke growls.

Neji slaps his forehead. Who was Naruto kidding? They are on a SECRET mission. Of course they wouldn't ask for permission! Isn't staying undercover the whole point? Common sense…

"Guys, quit arguing!" Shikamaru seethes and drags all the guys into the building. "Just get in!"

"Close the door!"

"I'll do it," Gaara volunteers. He closes the door slowly to prevent noise from occurring, but a '_CREEK!_' was heard.

"Shh!" Neji hushes. "We must walk silently."

*squeak* *squeak*

Neji squeals, "OMG! Did you guys hear that? What was that?"

Naruto scratches his neck in embarrassment. "Dude, it was my shoe. Sorry. I'll try to make less sound."

Shikamaru snorts quietly, "Did I just hear THE NEJI HYUGA _squeal_?"

"Tch. That wasn't me. It was Uchiha."

'_He is SUCH a bad liar…' _Gaara thought to himself.

"Excuse me?" the Uchiha rages, "Out of the 5 of us, I think I have the deepest voice and YOU say that I squealed?"

"Of course! Who do you think would've squealed? Naruto?" Neji sarcastically asks.

"That actually would've been a better choice," Sasuke states. "But since you stink- no wait… SUCK at lying, you lie the most hypocritical, contradicting things!"

"Oh my gosh…" Naruto whispers in awe, "Teme just used such big words!" He pats Sasuke on the back. "I'm very proud of you man."

"Shut up, Dobe!"

"Teme! That's not nice!"

"Like I care!"

Gaara sweatdrops. He tilts his head towards Shikamaru and whispers, "Do all of you always fight like that?"

"Of course," Shikamaru replies nonchalantly. "Arguments are healthy. They help clear the air."

'_Some weird people they are then.' _ Gaara thinks. He then shakes his head. "Men!"

Everyone stops and turns to look at him.

"We came here to save girls… not argue."

"Right…" all the guys answer.

Gaara fake-coughs and then begins explaining, "Huddle up. Here's the plan."

*whispers* *whispers* *points in one direction* *whispers*

"Affirmative?"

"Got it."

The hallway was a 2-way, so the group split up in two. Afterwards, other halls were open, so they split up once again- leaving the guys alone in their direction.

* * *

Naruto, who has been running non-stop down a no "dead-end" hallway, was searching for any sign of the girls. However, all left him up in failure.

He stops and pounds his fists against a wall, frustrated. His anger begins boiling, and he even starts kicking the wall aggravated. "Shoot. When am I going to find them?"

Instantly, it seems as if God had heard him; a voice was whispering… murmuring.

Naruto whishes his head towards the voice. '_Who was that?'_

Then a finger sticks out from an unseen corner, motioning Naruto to chase.

Naruto sweatdrops. '_Am I supposed to follow them?'_

The blonde hesitantly walks towards the finger. He reaches the hallway the finger was motioning him to- there was no one.

'_What the heck? I could've sworn I saw a finger.'_

"NooOOO! Please! Don't hurt me!" Person #1 screams.

Naruto's eyes widen, "It's her…"

"*Snickers* Why you screamin'? Baby, there's only you n' me here. No one will come save you," Person #2 utters.

Then a slap was heard. "Don't touch me!" Person #1 screams in tears. "Someone will definitely come rescue me. I just know it!"

A thud was heard.

"Whatcha talkin' about?" Person #2 asks. "Your "someone" is _right_ here. He's standing right in front of you. Now hurry, and get on the bed."

"No!" Person #1 shouts.

Person #2 laughs evilly, "You're quite the feisty, stubborn one, eh? I like that."

Back at the corner, Naruto stands with his hands creating fists. "I've had enough of this."

"NOOOO! Please no!" Person #1 cries. "NARUTO!"

The blonde runs towards the voices, "I'm coming. Argh!"

Naruto finally finds the room with the people, however, it was locked. "A room ain't gonna do anything to me!" And he kicks it…

And the door falls straight down.

Naruto looks around the room and finds a man on top of a hidden woman. After the man notices Naruto's intrude, he jumps right off the bed.

"I didn't do anything! Please! I'm innocent!" the man says (Person#2).

"Like I'd believe you, bastard," Naruto says. He runs over to the woman (Person #1) and covers a blanket around her shaking body.

"I thought you were never going to come, Naruto," the woman cries silently.

Naruto wraps his arms around the woman. He kisses her forehead and whispers, "You silly goose. I'm your knight in shining armor. Remember?"

"But he was about to rape m-" the woman claims casually.

"What?" Naruto rages. "He was? I am SOOO going to kill him."

The woman shakes her head, "H-he didn't do anything to m-me yet since y-you came in."

Person #2 nods his head in agreement. "Yeah! I didn't do anything to her!"

A boiling aura forms around Naruto. "If I didn't arrive, you would've done something to her, huh?"

'_This is bad. I have to make a run when I have the chance now.'_ Person #2 attempts to escape.

However, Naruto catches him, throws him onto the floor, and points the sword towards his face. "Why the HELL did you make HINATA cry, you son of a b*tch!"

Unknown to the reunited couple and Person #2, a figure had secretly witnessed the full scene in the dark. A smile crept onto his face after seeing that the "rapist" was defeated by Naruto.

Slickly but quietly, he left the scene to his next destination-

Hyuga Neji.

* * *

At the same time, Neji runs continuously towards an unknown on the 39th floor while utilizing his Byakugan.

'_Gosh! I don't even see a soul here…'_ Neji thought with annoyance.

From somewhere far ahead, the Hyuga hears a movement… a rustle. He then runs double- no… triple times faster than his fastest speed. He then tightly grips onto his spear and raises it up head high for attack on the enemy.

_'I got you now!'_ Neji thinks.

Ahead, the outline of a masked figure forms… but then swiftly vanishes into the air in a wink of an eye like gray smoke rising into the vast blue sky.

"Huh? He disappeared? Teleportion? Substitution jutsu?" Neji mutters to himself while continuing to search detailedly from every direction and angles known to man.

The Hyuga was too focused on the search; he didn't realize that he grew impatient from inside… to the point where he was forced to release his irritation.

"LOOK HERE ! IM GETTING MAD NOWWWW! BE A MAN AND SHOW YOUR FACE!"

Neji's eyes widen after he realized a pinpoint. That figure he saw previously had no shadow. All along, the "figure" was never in front of him!

It was just an illusion- a genjutsu. The genjutsu itself was a planned decoy.

"WHERE ARE YO-"

"Behind you, Hyuga," hisses the stranger.

Before Neji could react, an object contacted with his neck, which caused an abrupt surge of blood to rise up into his brain.

The Hyuga's vision was blurring. His knees felt weak. Before his body collapsed to the floor, an image of a certain girl flashed on his mind.

'_Where are you now, Tenten?' _

His conscious faded black.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top floor of the building, an elegant suite could be found.

The walls were decorated with mirrors extravagant pictures of angels- to be more specific- fallen angels.

Near the middle back of the room was a king-sized bed covered with black-laced drapes that were tied up to four wooden poles at each corner. On the bed were two large, jet black silk pillows and linen was made of blood red soft satin that was smoothened out perfectly.

To the right of the room were white leather furniture that consisted of loveseats, footrest, and an L-shaped sofa. A glossy oak wood table was placed in the middle of the furniture with a vase of a single rose. It was picked approximately three days ago as a very healthy wild rose, but after its freedom disappeared, its head drooped down and its size withered day by day. Its fallen petals lied dead on the table around the vase.

To the middle of a room was a circular crystal table with four chairs. The four occupied chair's legs rocked back and forth in jerking motions. However, one girl stops her movements.

_Da-bump._

A sharp pain flows throughout the brunette's body from head to toe. Her eyes widen, and a tear flows down instinctively from the girl's face. '_Neji…'_

"Hey! Let us go!" a blonde girl roars.

"Yeah! You'll regret it if you don't!" a pinkette adds.

"Yeah, and those two stupid cows will die in my two "anikis" once they save us!" another girl says vulgarly.

Although they were left alone and were not harmed, their arms and feet were tied together by rope, and their bodies were bounded to a chair by chains.

"Yo! We know you bodyguards are still out there! Why aren't you answering us?" the blondie intolerantly asks.

"Cause' they're stupid cows," replied a brunette.

Outside of the suite's door stood two masked bodyguards. They conversed with each other while ignoring all the high-pitched shouting heard behind the doors.

"Ugh…" a bodyguard mumbles. He has silver hair and is reading a... _very_ romantic, rated R adult book, "Can't those women shut up for five seconds? Aren't their throats dry?"

"To be more specific, they're ladies," the other bodyguard answers but then whispers while looking down, "Beautiful ones in fact."

The silver-haired bodyguard looks at his coworker with a raised eyebrow, "I didn't know you had a soft side for women."

" Haha. Don't forget that I AM a man in my twenties, Kakashi. My hormones can dominate over me."

Kakashi chuckles and sighs, "Ah… I understand. I can still remember when I was in my potent years."

"What are you talking about? You don't look a day over thirty."

"Don't joke around with me like that, youngin," Kakashi laughs.

"Hurry up and let us out, you stupid cows!" one girl yells behind the doors.

The two bodyguards sweatdrop. _'We should contine ignoring those girls.'_

The conversation was dropped briefly but then was continued.

"So I saw you checking out the pinkette," Kakashi said while reading.

"Was not."

He stares at his partner suspiciously. His eyes never deceive him. Someone was obviously dishonest. "You most definitely were."

The young bodyguard smiles inwardly, "You caught me."

"Do you know her, kiddo?"

"Know her?" he sneers, "I was her boyfriend once."

The two bodyguards were mesmerized in their conversation to the point where they did not realize the girls had stopped roaring for quite a while.

...

Back in the room, the girls resign from shouting their way to freedom, understanding that their current method won't work.

"Guys, huddle up!" one girl orders, but then sweatdrops. _'Right… how can we huddle when we're chained up like this?' _

Hesitantly, she continues, "Anyways! I'll whisper it. If my instructions are followed, then we hold the chance of escaping."

All eyes in the group focus on the girl. Their minds focused on a single objective… escape.

"Really?" the blondie asks.

"Uh-huh."

"But what if we fail?" a brunette asks tentatively.

The leading girl grins widely, "There's no WAY we will."

"What about Hinata?"

"We'll go find her after we escape from this place," the leader answers confidently.

The brunette bites her bottom lip; her eyes distress. Her intuition questioned whether her friend's strategy will succeed or fail.

...

Kakashi's eyes widen. He was astonished. "If she was an ex of yours, why must you obey to Lady Boss' order and lock her up? Why are you using the title of bodyguard as a disguise."

His coworker's eyes flicker towards him for a brief moment but then return to their original state. He snickers. "Let's just say that I have some personal _"business"_ with her that I must resolve."

* * *

GAHHHHH! That took so long! I apologize for taking so long, but thank you for being patient with me!

For those of you who enjoy humor and not intensity/suspense… I tried my best adding humor in this chapter, but this chapter was focused on tension.

Please Review and anticipate the next chapter! The next one will contain more action and humor than this one! I promise!

**I love you all!**

~Ravenstar-of-DarkClan

~jjdhd

~little invisible me

~4everMCRluver

~Lady-leader

~swordmistress2069

~Princess Spara

~Krestalstar

~afrah33

~Soubi Rei Kaisen

~TheCinnamorollBoo

~maidsama4real

~AkemiKizumi-chan

~jaye baby

~fallengirlx

~iluvsya2much

~InFieryPeace

~Helen dl

~Hoshimi-chan

~XxSaKuRaAnDsAsUkE-uChIhAxX

~TDGluver

~h4mony

~Cute Neko Obsession

~Komaley

~Deby Bewy Dewy Elric

~My Perfect Era

~Shadowdemon1911

~All-Is-On-4eVa

~Oh-Holy-Ruler-Mika-Chan

~Chibi-chan'6566

~sasusaku3112

~Nekonini

~X-sasusaku-Y'6566

~EmmettLover93

~101AnimeProduction

~Raspberry Sunshine

~animewriter12345

~Somber-Lupi

~yoyoyo

~Cherry Torn

~sasuke soul

~Hisoka Faith Minami

~meggie-moo s

~shocky808

~xXpearlshipper97Xx

~everydayhaterXD14

~ding-a-ling-lee

~colourfulgurl

~Rina Skinney

~ms. green valentine

~Kuroi Neko Tsuki

~Gabii Applezz

~peppermintginger

~ImmaBeForever

~Josephine Lancastrian

~xxQuietShadowxx

~sasusaku3112

~SaKuRa-Blossom29


End file.
